Seen and Unseen
by kittybella
Summary: AU. In this world, Nothing is as it seems. One night, two friends go out to have fun at the local night club. They never expected to be dragged into a whole other world where nothing is as it seems. MattxMello, BxLxMello, and one sided NearxMatt
1. Chapter 1

Seen and Unseen

By kittybella and Demon's Sinner

Chapter 1,

The street lights were bright and one club called out to any and all who passed by. Erotica, one of the few rave clubs the city offered and it was home to the kings and queens of the night.

Among the cars to pull up was a cherry red 1973 Camero. Once it parked and was turned off, the driver and passenger doors opened and out stepped a red head wearing orange tinted goggles over his eyes, a black and red striped long sleeve shirt with a tan vest that had fur trim and a pair of skin tight jeans that were covered up to the knee by a pair of black leather boots. Accompanying him was a petite white haired "girl" in a white classic style Lolita dress and matching white boots. Near latched on to Matt's arm as they headed for the line that went into the club.

After a while, a black limo drove up and two teens got out. They both looked beautiful and seemed to be twins. One had garnet colored eyes while the other had coal black. The red eyed one held a chain in one hand and when he pulled, out stepped a heavenly blue eyed blond. Every part of him that was covered was covered in leather.

The top was a tight vest you instantly wanted to rip off. You could see his milk white shoulders and arms, long fingers, black painted nails. The vest stopped way before his hips, showing a stomach and sides that you badly wanted to put your hands on and his skin tight pants didn't pick up the slack, going down until they were as low as they could be without showing pubic hair. They laced up the front right over his crotch, there couldn't be underwear.

The swing of his hips, the sharp curves of his muscles, his angel's hair cut contrasting so crudely with the leather. It wasn't hard for any one to imagine him naked, sweating, panting, grunting, gasping, clenching his teeth in passion. He wrapped one arm around the tall crimson eyed boy as they made their way into the club.

The red head looked over at the three, his gaze specifically falling on the sexy ass blond as he took a drag off his cigarette. Near also looked at him, but instead of the lusty look that was in the red head's eyes, there was a scowl coming to sit and rest on the lithe boy's features.

The three passed the line completely and walked in but the young blond who looked about eighteen stopped and gazed at the two in the line. His unnatural aquamarine eyes focused solely on the red head as his lips curled into a heavenly smile. His leash that was connected to his throat was pulled, making him move but his eyes remained on the other.

Matt's returning smirk was hidden behind the tall neck of his vest. Near's scowl quickly turned into a dark glare as he gripped the red head's arm tighter as if saying, "He's mine you slut! Get your own!"

The three sat down at their usual booth and the crimson eyed man pulled his blond onto his lap to straddle his waist.

"You saw something you like my pet," B said.

"It wouldn't be the first time he has my dear brother," L said, moving so that he was at Mello's other side, sliding his hands and spindly fingers up his stomach and chest.

The blond grinned, leaning into the touch as he giggled, watching the front, looking for the red head. "He's different," the blond said, moving to nibble on B's neck.

"How so my treasure?" L asked as the red head and his white haired companion entered.

They went straight to the bar. Matt wasn't really into dancing, but he did like drinking and now he was old enough to get it without having to sneak around for alcohol. Near, on the other hand, was still one year too young so he only got a glass of water. Mello grinned and looked to B.

"Can I?"

L also looked at B. "He has been a good boy recently."

"If I let him off, the bodies will all begin to pile up." B kissed Mello's neck as he released him. "Play nice my pet."

Matt finished his second shot of tequila and turned around to see the sexy blond from before striding up to them. Mello smirked, throwing them a wink before going to the dance floor. He kept his eyes on the two as he moved to the beat. Near rolled his eyes and looked away, disgusted with the blond. Matt on the other hand simply smirked behind his vest, watching the blond's beautiful movements. He didn't move from his seat at the bar though and ordered a shot of vodka.

Mello stared at him and as he dipped low, his eyes called out to him. They seemed to say, "Come dance with me." Matt moaned quietly at how low Mello went. He downed the vodka and made a move to go dance with Mello only to be stopped by Near grabbing his arm.

"No Matt. If you're going to dance with anyone, dance with me, not that slut."

"Dude, it's just one dance. Besides you and I aren't dating."

Matt jerked his arm free from Near's grip and continued to the dance floor. The white haired boy scowled. The slut was stealing Matt away from him. When Mello saw the red head coming to him, his eyes went to the white haired "girl". He tilted his head as he watched him and smiled brightly. He liked a challenge. Matt stopped in front of Mello.

"Hey there, wanna dance?"

"Depends. Is your girlfriend going to be mad?" the blond said, smirking as he continued to dance.

"That's not my girlfriend. We aren't going out or anything so I doubt it."

"Oh? She seems to think otherwise." Mello's eyes strayed back to the Lolita girl and the air became thick with magic, B could taste it.

"My friend just has a little crush on me, that's all."

"She's pretty. Go invite her to dance with us."

"Why? He doesn't want to dance."

"He?" Now that was interesting. He moved close, wrapping his arms around his neck, grinding against him. "Go get your friend," he whispered, looking into his eyes.

There was something in those eyes that made it hard to resist going through with the order. It took him a minute or two before his will gave out and he absolutely had to bring Near over. He went back to the white haired boy and invited him over.

"Hey Near, want to dance with us?"

"No Matt. I don't want to dance with that whore bag."

Matt continued to plead and beg and was shot down every time. Mello got bored and went over, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist, peeking over his shoulder to stare directly at the white haired boy. As soon as Near saw the blond walking up, he turned away to face the bar.

"Come dance with us."

"No. I don't want to dance with a slut like you."

B chuckled as he watched his pet. Mello had little control of his powers and Beyond found it funny to watch every man and woman with little will fall at his feet. The blond moved close and smiled brightly at the small boy, turning his chin and turning to face him.

"Come dance with us."

Near stiffened. He could feel something inside pulling at him to dance with Matt and the blond, mostly the latter of the two.

"No. I won't," he said firmly.

Mello met his gaze and his voice became sultry and smooth. It weaved its way around the boy's mind.

"I want you. Come dance with us."

He shut his eyes tightly, his fist clenching as he tried to fight it off. Eventually the strain became too much and he gave in to the order. He hopped off of the stool and followed Matt and Mello to the dance floor. Mello grinned as he pulled them to the dance floor.

"What are your names?" he asked as he moved between them.

Matt opened his mouth but before he could answer, Near did. "I'm Near and he's Matt."

"Near and Matt."

The names rolled off his tongue in a purr as he moved against them. His perfect ass ground against Matt's crotch as he purred. The red head moaned, growing hard from the way Mello moved against his crotch. He smirked as he ran his fingers through Near's hair.

"You're a lovely boy," he said.

Near glared and snapped at Mello's hand. "You may be able to seduce Matt very easily, but not me." He knew what this man was because of the stories his grandfather had told him.

"You act like I'm going to eat your heart."

"I bet you would, fairy."

"I find that insulting child. I simply find you and your friend attractive and want to play."

"In case you couldn't tell, I don't want to play with you."

"Matty," he called over his shoulder seductively. "Near is such an odd name," he commented, grinding against him harder.

"Aah!" Matt moaned, bucking his hips into Mello's ass. He was about to say something but Near gave him a look that said, "Say one word and you'll regret it."

The blond turned and looked directly into Matt's eyes. "What's his real name Matty?" he purred.

Near glared at Matt to keep his mouth shut. The red head bit his lip, trying to keep from telling Mello. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Mail."

"Mail what?" He licked his neck, running his hands down Matt's sides.

"J-jeevas!" he moaned, grinding his hips into Mello's.

Near rolled his eyes and turned to go back to his glass of water at the bar. The stupid fairy could have Matt for all he cared.

"Mail Jeevas, tell me his true full name."

"His name is…Nate River."

Hearing this Near bolted. He just knew if he didn't get home ASAP Mello would spirit him away. Steal him from his dear grandfather, Roger Ruvie. He saw him make a run and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nate River."

Near grit his teeth, trying to resist. In his mind, he continued to repeat the same thing over and over again, "Must get home. Must get home. Must get home."

"Nate River, come here."

"Must keep going… Must resist damn fairy… Must get home…"

He began shaking and sweating from the resistance. It was difficult because of the crowd and the order in his head, but he managed to make it outside. Mello glared as he moved away from Matt and after Near. The white haired boy was at the bus stop, panting and clutching his chest in pain. Resisting fairy magic was not easy.

Mello appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering in his ear, "I claim Nate River as my own. This name belongs to me."

Near stiffened at the feel of arms around him. He mentally cursed when Mello claimed his name. Even after all of his grandfather's warnings… How could he be so careless? Okay, so technically it was Matt's fault for telling the blond, but still.

He smirked, pulling him close and nipped his neck. "We're going back."

"Will I be able to go home to my grandfather?"

"If you're a good boy we can visit him."

"No, grandfather needs me to help out with the cooking and cleaning! He won't last long without me!"

"You will forever be mine."

"Please at least let me say good bye to him..."

"No."

"Why not?" Near turned and glared at Mello. "It's not fair! Matt has no family to say goodbye to and you're forcing me to go with you without giving me a chance to say goodbye to the only family I have! Take this!"  
He pushed Mello back so that his face came in contact with an iron pole and he took off running again. The fae let out a scream as he held the side of his face. He screamed and cursed as his glamour slowly faded. Near used this to his advantage and bolted toward home. Luckily for him it was only a couple blocks away. Knowing the city's streets had its advantages. A dark, bat winged figure dropped down and snatched the Lolita boy up and covered his mouth.

"Naughty toy. Hurting poor Mello."

Near screamed into the hand, kicking to be let go so he could get home to his grandfather. Beyond grinned as he licked up his neck.

"Nate will be silent."

This one was impossible to resist. Unlike Mello, Beyond had power to his commands. The white haired boy fell silent. He shivered when he felt the fae's tongue on his neck.

"Good boy. Now follow me and make no sound. You will apologize to Mello."

He released Near's mouth and led the way back to where the limo was. Near had no choice but to do as Beyond said. As they walked he looked over his shoulder at his home. Just five more feet and he would have had it... The door opened and L stared at the human. Mello was seated without his leash and Matt was at the blond's feet as the fae ran his fingers through his hair. Beyond shoved him in as L moved over to let his twin sit beside him. Near stumbled in and landed face first in Mello's lap, letting out a tiny squeak of surprise. The blond shoved him away with a growl as he pulled Matt up and crushed their lips together. Beyond relaxed lazily in the seat.

"Do as you're told child."

Near looked at the floor of the limo. "...I'm sorry for pushing your face into that iron pole..." he said though it held no true meaning.

Mello glanced at him and kicked him a little as he kissed Matt deeply. He moved so that the red head was seated with Mello straddling his waist. The petite boy cried out in pain and fell over into L's lap. He quickly sat up and apologized. This was such a long night... B smirked as he redid his glamour. Mello was fully exposed to every one. His silken, silver dragonfly wings fluttered and his moonlight pale skin glowed with an inner light.

"How shall we handle him Lawlipop? This human has injured our lovely treasure."

"Leave it to me, dear brother."

L wanted to take care of Near's punishment himself because he knew B would kill the child for his mistakes.

"And I'll take care of Mello."  
L placed an arm around Near, resting his hand on the petite shoulder. The smallest tensed a little from fear. He didn't know that the man sitting oddly next to him was the kinder of the two. Mello whispered something in Matt's ear as he worked on getting his shirt off.

"Go pleasure B. He's in a fowl mood Mail."

Matt glanced over at the pissed off fairy. "But I want to be with you."

"If you're good and do as you're told," he whispered, sucking on the red head's ear lobe. "I'll give you a treat."

The red head purred happily. "What do I have to do to make him happy?"

"Go pleasure his body and use that talented mouth of yours. If you do, he may go easy on your friend for hurting me."

Matt simply nodded and moved to Beyond, dropping to his knees in front of the dark fae. He made his hands busy with undoing the elder's pants and taking the head of his manhood into his mouth. He instantly set his tongue to work, flicking it over the tip as he began to suck. The dark haired fae looked to Mello who was sitting there, trying to fix his glamour. B ran his fingers through Matt's hair and purred. Matt flattened his tongue as he took more of B into his mouth. He hummed around the hard member.

B purred low in his throat as he thrust up into his mouth. Matt relaxed his throat to be able to take B in fully. He bobbed his head, lightly scraping his teeth over the hard flesh. He moaned as his grip tightened in his hair. His crimson eyes moved to gaze at his twin as he panted. The redhead moaned around B's cock. He loved having his hair pulled. The dark fae moaned low in his throat, pulling Matt off.

"Go sit down."

Matt nodded and went back to Mello. "Did I do well?"

"Yes very good," the blond whispered, kissing his lips once more. The red head kissed back. Beyond stared at Near before glancing at L.

"Nate, finish me off."

Near jumped, blushing. This was going to be weird…The white haired boy didn't have any experience in sex what so ever. He swallowed and stood to go to B. He smirked, leaning against his brother as he watched Near come close to him. He dropped to his knees and sheepishly took his hard cock into his mouth. He honestly didn't know what he was doing.

B's finger curled in his white hair as he started to thrust in and out of his mouth. The small teen gagged. Tears welled up and threatened to fall. He hoped that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up in his own bed and make breakfast for him and his grandfather. Beyond purred in his ear as he came in his mouth.

"Swallow and ask L for a taste."

Near swallowed with difficulty and moved to L.

"W-would you like to have a t-taste?" he asked, one tear falling down his cheek.

L glanced between Near and B and gave the petite one a small smile. "No thank you."

Beyond nudged his twin. "He still has to pay for hurting Mello."

"He can pay when we get back to the house."

"He's lucky I'm so nice."

"Brother, we would have to wait until we get home for what I have planned anyway."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see." L smiled.

B scoffed as he reached over and dragged Near up to sit on his lap. "You are too kind Lawlipop."

"And you are too cruel."

He smirked, turning to kiss his cheek. Near stayed still, afraid that if he did anything, B would maim or kill him. L saw the fear present in Near's eyes and felt a little pity for him.

"Don't pity him L."

"What makes you think I do B?"

"You can't hide from your twin; I'm your other half."

"True, but I can't help it. The poor child is frightened to death of you and Mello."

"He should be, but you should be just as murderous."

"Brother, you know that isn't my style."

"This is why Mello followed me and not you when he was younger."

"And yet he takes more after me."

"How do you see that?" B laughed as he pulled Near close to sit on his lap. "Our treasure is hurt and you are trying to comfort him."

"For one, his wings aren't as dark and gruesome as yours." L looked over at Mello and Matt. "And of course I'm trying to comfort our treasure. That is my nature."

"Last I checked, my brother, you loved my wings." He ran his claw-like nails through Near's hair as they arrived at the mansion.

"Yes, that is true."

The door opened and B pulled Near out of the car. "Nate will stay by my side," he ordered as he helped his brother out. Mello followed, keeping his hold on Matt. The red head wasn't opposed to staying with the blond, but he wondered why B and L were going to punish Near. The white haired boy gulped, doing his best to keep from crying.

"No dear brother. Nate will come with me to be punished," L countered with an order of his own.

Beyond followed his twin, running his nails down his twin's cheek. "Tell me what you plan to do with him."

"You should already know. You are my other half after all." L smirked. He was going to use the whip, just like he had with Mello before the blond had been turned.

"You were soft on Mello and you'll go easy on this child too. I say we burn half his face."

"Remember, you left Nate's punishment to me. Your opinion doesn't take hold. I will punish him however I please."

Near looked between the two arguing fae, hoping things wouldn't go too badly for him.

"He messes up again, I get him," the darker of the two purred into his ear. His tongue slid over the shell of Near's ear. Near shivered, partially from fear, partially from the feeling of B's tongue sliding up the shell of his ear.

"In that case, he better hope he never messes up again."

The crimson eyed fae chuckled darkly as he rounded on his twin and wrapped his arms around him from behind. L purred, turning his head to capture B's lips in a chaste kiss.

"B you know I can't do my job with you holding me like this."

He chuckled once more before releasing him. "You will make it up to me later my twin."

"Of course. I always do."

L smiled as he escorted Near to the room where they kept all sorts of items for punishment. There was even an entire rack devoted to whips. The fae chose the one with two tails and ordered Near to show his bare back. The petite boy dropped the Lolita dress so it was around his ankles and turned so his back was to L. Said raven haired man gave Near ten lashes, but they pretty much counted as twenty since the whip had two parts. The child screamed in pain. He fell to his knees when it was all over, hugging his arms and shaking.

"Nate you will not get on B's bad side," he ordered.

Near nodded. Beyond licked his lips as he watched the blood drip down the boy's pale back. His eyes shined as he moved and ran his tongue over the wounds.

"He screams so nicely brother. Mello had a prettier voice when we made him scream though. Look," he mocked, running a hand over Near's cheek. "He's weeping and nothing is more beautiful than a pure child's tear's."

Near shuddered at feeling the tongue against his back. Why did he have to go with Matt to the club? Why hadn't he stayed home like Grandpa Roger had suggested? Now he was going to be tortured to death by psychotic fairies...

"If you say so brother." L went back to the shelf and replaced the whip he had taken.

"Your court has softened you my brother. You have forgotten the taste of blood."

L said nothing. He walked back to Near. "Come child. It's time for bed now."

"No L. He is Mello's, not yours. He should go to his bed and beg Mello's forgiveness."

"That's precisely why I am leading him to Mello's room my brother."

The blond was already in his room, kissing Matt deeply while his hands worked at removing his clothing. The red head kissed back. His hands had roamed up to unzip Mello's leather vest and began to ghost over the toned muscles. Mello worked to strip him. His pale, milken skin was shining from the light coming in from the balcony of his large room.

"Ride me."

Matt grunted with acknowledgement and undid Mello's tight ass pants so he could. He pushed Mello down onto the bed and climbed atop him, carefully positioning himself just so and lowered himself onto Mello with a moan. The fae ran his fingers through his hair, bucking his hips up. The red head moaned again, moving up then back down harder this time. The blond threw his head back, moaning loudly as the door opened and B and L pushed in Near. Matt gave the boy, who was still only wearing his white lacy panties, a quick glance and went back to working Mello. The white haired boy could only watch for a minute before he looked down at the floor with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Faster... Matt... I want to hear you scream."

"Aah... Yes!"

He moved faster and faster until his moans became more frequent and louder. At just the right angle, he came down with all his force and hit his prostate, screaming out Mello's name in pure bliss.

Mello moaned as he thrust up, meeting the red head every time. He threw his head back, moaning as he yelled his next command. "Don't cum! You will not cum yet!"

Matt screamed and moaned loudly. He felt the pressure build up and he had to grip the base of his dick to keep from cumming. Mello moaned as he came hard into the human.

"Nate! Come pleasure Matt till his release."

Near stiffened for a second. He stood from his spot on the floor and dropped in front of Matt. He took the hardened flesh into his mouth and gave it a tentative lick before sucking a little. Matt moaned, tangling his fingers in Near's curly white tresses.

"Matt, fuck him."

He couldn't resist this order. He needed release and Near just couldn't suck. Matt lifted Near from the floor, taking his cock out of the smaller boy's mouth with a wet pop. He made Near get on his hands and knees and thrust into the virgin hole without any prep work. Near screamed in pain again as Matt moaned and continued to pound into the teen until he came inside the smaller.

Mello laid on the bed but slowly got up. When he closed his eyes and opened them again, his spell on Matt was broken just as he reached his climax. His face split into a fanged grin as he walked to the door, laughing.

"Sleep well boys!" he called, shutting and locking the door with a sadistic laugh.

Matt looked down at the damage he caused along with the still bleeding cuts along Near's back because of the whip. Matt carefully pulled out of Near and looked into the boy's crying face.

"Oh god... What have I done?"

Mello went down stairs nude to find a bowl of fruit. He took a silver flesh apple, biting into it and chewing. "Bitch deserved it for ruining my face."

L said nothing. Though it was true that Near needed to be punished for hurting Mello, he thought it went a little too far. The blond fae spotted him and once he laid eyes on his beautiful owner, tears started to form and fall. He ran over and wrapped his arms around L's waist as he cried.

"I'm so ugly now," he wept. "You and B will never love me again!"

L returned the gesture, holding Mello close to comfort him. "You aren't ugly my Mihael. And B and I will still love you, no matter what. I promise." He kissed the young fae on his fore head.

"No!" he cried as he nuzzled L's chest. "That horrible boy has ruined me! Beyond will never touch me now! You'll get tired of me!"

"I could never get tired of you, my dear treasure. To me you are beautiful no matter what." L began to stroke Mello's hair soothingly.

"B will hate me…I know he will…Oh, L, please I can't stand him! I want to kill him so much!"

"B won't hate you. And no matter how much you want to kill Nate, you can't. It just wouldn't be right. We can have our fun tricking the humans, but don't kill. At that point we would be no better than them."

"He could have killed me!"

Mello was inconsolable as he continued to cry. The blond hid his damaged face as Beyond appeared and wrapped his arms around Mello from behind.

"Our poor treasure…You should know that Lawli and I will love you forever. Only we will ever love you, no matter what."

"Beyond speaks the truth, my Mihael. Only we can and will love you forever."

"Please…I want to hurt him so badly."

"No Mihael. He has already been hurt enough today. Wait until he heals before you do anything else to him," L ordered.

"I will make him pay for this."

B chuckled as he kissed Mello's cheek and neck. "You become more like me every day."

"Come, Mihael, sleep with B and me tonight. In the morning I'll give you your bath." He smiled and kissed the top of Mello's head sweetly.

"Will you both make love to me?" He looked up at L hopefully. The left half of his face was red and raw burned flesh that was still healing. "I can hide it if you want. Please make love to me."

L smiled kindly at the blond. "Of course we will. And you don't have to hide your wound. I think it makes you look rugged."

"I hate it."

"You might, but I don't."

He leaned back into B as he looked up at L. He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. Matt had told him he loved him and Mello knew it was untrue. L and B were the only ones to love him. The human would never love him. Beyond lifted Mello up into his arms as he undid his glamour.

"Come, our beautiful treasure is in need of our healing touch."

He kissed Mello's lips as the blond wrapped his arms around his neck. He smirked at his twin as he walked to their room. L also undid his glamour as they walked upstairs to their room. The dark fae laid the younger boy down as he started to undress.

"You are perfect Mihael. Our beautiful treasure."

L undressed as well, moving to sit on Mello's left side. He kissed the blond's burn gingerly. He smiled drunkenly at them as Beyond kissed the right side. The blond bit his lip as the dark fae's fingers ran up and down his thighs. The light fae's fingers went down the blond's chest, stopping to play with one of his nipples. The blond moaned as the twins attacked his body. He panted and whispered their names as he squirmed under their talented fingers. L licked up the burned side of Mello's face. He tweaked his fingers against the pert nipple and added his other hand to the blond's other nipple.

"L…B…Please don't tease," he begged as the crimson eyed fae moved away and smirked at him.

"Lawlipop how about we remind little Mihael why you got that nickname."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." The black eyed fae smirked seductively at the blond.

Mello's eyes shined with glee as he moved and bent down to take L into his mouth. He smiled as he ran his tongue up and over the head. L purred and ran his long, thin fingers through Mello's hair, urging him to continue. He moaned as he dipped his head and took more of the older fae into his mouth. L tossed his head back as he moaned, bucking his hips up into Mello's mouth. The blond relaxed his throat and allowed L to move freely. The elder fae spread his legs wide, giving the younger better access. His tongue stroked up and down the hard length until B pulled him back. His mouth left with a wet pop and his glazed eyes went to B.

"Lawli, prepare him for me, I'll have a taste first, then you can."

"Of course brother."

L lubricated his fingers and began by placing one inside Mello's succulent ass. He moaned as he pushed back on the digit, wanting more.

"L...Please..." he begged.

He pulled the single digit out and added the second, making a scissoring motion as he felt around for the blond's prostate. His back arched and he cried loudly.

"Lawliet!" he screamed as his fingers dug into the sheets.

The named fae smirked. "Found it."

He flicked the tips of his fingers over the bundle of nerves that could send any man over the edge. The blond cried out over and over as his prostate was assaulted.

"Enough," B whispered into his twin's ear. "Enter him and moan for me."

"Mmm...Yes..." L slid his fingers out of Mello only to replace them with his rock hard member. "Aah...gods! Enter me Beyond!"

The dark fae grinned in a twisted way as he quickly entered his twin, forcing him into Mello. The blond was on his back, giving him a perfect view of the twins. He moaned loudly, watching them and begging for more as L entered him. L's thrusts into Mello were timed perfectly with B's thrusts into him. The blond was crying for more as he was thrust into. Beyond licked L's neck before biting and tasting blood. He grinned as he whispered into his twin's ear.

"Scream Lawlipop; beg me for what you want."

L moaned at the sound of his twin's sultry voice in his ear.

"Oh Beyond! Harder!"

B moaned directly into his ear as he thrust harder into his twin. He forced L to thrust harder into Mello who was moaning and begging for more. L reached down between them and began to pump Mello in time with his quickening thrusts. He moaned louder and louder as they went. The blond cried out both their names as he came. He could never hold out as long as the twins. L pulled out of the tired blond. He continued to move his hips against B's in time with his thrusts. Beyond reached and took hold of his brother's hand as they moved together.

"Cum for me, my brother."

With his other hand, L reached down and began stroking himself until he came, screaming Beyond's name. B thrust a few more times into the tight heat that was his other half and came inside, whispering his name like a pray to a deity. L collapsed on the bed next to Mello, panting. He kissed the blond's scarred cheek. B pulled out and stood, going to get a bowl of gold colored grapes. He held them over the blond's mouth as he sat up to eat them. L simply laid there, feeling himself begin to drift off.

"You still have a taste for the fruits of the fae my treasure," Beyond said as he laid with them. Mello nodded as he drifted to sleep between the two brothers.

Down the hall, Matt was apologizing to Near for what happened. The pale boy didn't want to believe him. He had been hurt by what Matt had done, whether the red head realized it or not.

"Please Nate; I don't even know where we are or how we got here. You have to believe me."

"You hurt me Mail! Because of that damned fairy you hurt me!" the petite boy sobbed.

"Nate, you can't be mean just because he's gay."

"No, I mean like from the stories grandfather tells me... He put you under his spell..." Near hissed as the wounds on his back festered a little.

"That why you lie about our names to everyone? Cause your crazy grandfather told you stories? Fairies don't exist Nate."

"Grandfather isn't crazy! Fairies are real and three of them have kidnapped us! Spirited us away!"

Near then let out a pained groan, clutching the sheets in his fist. His back was in agony as he breathed and yelled. Tears slid down his cheeks from it. The red head went on a search in the large room for the bathroom. When he found it he grabbed a towel and soaked it with cold water.

"Lay on your stomach Nate...I'll clean your wounds."

The white haired boy was already laying on his stomach by the time Matt came back with the cloth. His shoulders shook as he cried silently, his face buried in the pillow. He laid the towel on his bare back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nate," he whispered. "I'm so sorry...I had no idea what was going on. You know I couldn't help it."

"I know...It's Mello's fault..." he mumbled, too pained to speak any louder. He didn't want to blame Matt anyway. He just didn't want to lose his virginity the way he had.

"Nate...What are we going to do? If he's a fairy, how are we going to escape?"

"We can't. At least not easily. I will need time to think." He turned his head to look at Matt, keeping his body still so as to not agitate his wounds. "Mail, promise me that if we can't escape, you'll always stay with me?"

"I promise I'll never leave you."  
"Thank you."

The white haired boy smiled at him and extended his hand out for Matt to take. He closed his eyes and eased into a restless sleep. Matt held his hand and kissed his palm as he too fell asleep.

* * *

This ends the first chapter~ Please review and tell Demon's Sinner and I what you think!

By the way, we both wrote this together as an RP but since I was the only one with the text document, I am the one posting it. But I give all due credit to my good friend, Demon's Sinner (you should read her stuff. It's really good!) as she is the person who plays B and Mello, and the majority of NPCs (aka the random ass characters that don't really matter much). I, on the other hand, am playing Matt, Near and L. And a few NPCs as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Seen and Unseen

By: kittybella and Demon's Sinner

Chapter 2,

The next morning, Near and Matt were woken up rudely by Mello. The blond walked in, completely naked, slamming open the doors. His milk white skin on his face was ruined by blackened flesh on the left side. He glared at them as he moved to grab his clothing.

"Get dressed. We're going to get you clothing. You are going to need them since you'll be living here from now on."

Near practically jumped out of the bed and screamed as the scabs from his whipping reopened. Matt looked up tiredly. His gaze flicked to Near worriedly. Their hands were still intertwined.

"You two better be dressed when I get back from my bath."

He turned and left, slamming and relocking the doors again. Near cried silently as the blood from his open wounds dripped down his back. Matt squeezed his hand in a reassuring way.

Mello hurried to the large ten person tub in the master bath where L waited for him. He ran into his open arms, nuzzling his neck.

"This will fix it, right L? I'll be beautiful again?"

"Yes my dear treasure. But you will always be beautiful to me. No matter what."

He looked up, placing his hand over the left side of his face.

"Come my child. It is time to bathe." He led Mello to the tub.

Mello stepped in and looked to L with a flirty smile. "Come join me?"

"Of course my dear treasure."

The blond smiled as he moved a bloody hand up and touched L's cheek. L smiled back as he slid into the bath as well. This was his quality time with Mello, for the blond was usually with B.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Anything you want, my precious pet."

"I want to take them shopping."

"As you wish, but I am coming with to supervise you."

"How come you and B never let me off?"

"You don't have enough self control yet my darling treasure." L kissed his lips.

"I do so."

The blond pouted as he slowly slid deeper into the blood. It came up to his chin causing his hair to float around his head. The blackened flesh was peeling off to reveal healed scared skin underneath. The good thing about not being a full fae like B and L was that his baths healed whatever damage was done. L kissed Mello's forehead.

"You are so beautiful my treasure," he whispered lovingly into the blond's ear.

"Not like you and B... You two are more beautiful than anyone."

"Not in my eyes, dear treasure. To me you are more beautiful than any work of art."

L tilted Mello's chin up with his finger and placed a kiss on the blond's bloody lips. He leaned up kissing him back. His arms moved from under the fluid to wrap around L's neck as his long slender fingers tangled in silk black hair. The older fae purred into the kiss, running his tongue across the younger's bottom lip. Aquamarine eyes snapped open as he smirked and granted his lover access. The elder swept his tongue through Mello's mouth, claiming the cavern with the muscle. He moved his tongue up to brush over the ridges at the top of his mouth. Mello moaned moving to crawl into L's lap wanting to feel more of the older man.

"My Mihael..."

"Yours..." he panted, rocking his hips to show how aroused he was.

L Thrust up into Mello, not even bothering to prepare either one of them. The blond dropped his head back and let a loud gasping scream fall from his lips.

"L!"

He loved it... It was odd for L to be so rough with him but Beyond had made him used to the harsh penetration. In fact the darker fae commanded that he loved to be taken this way. L kissed down his cheeks and jaw to his neck, sucking and nipping lightly at the pulse points, not being quite so rough with the blond. He hesitated to move his hips for fear of doing something that may hurt the young halfling.

"L…" he moaned as he started raising his hips and dropping down hard and fast. "I'm not glass," he purred.

L moaned, tossing his head back in sheer bliss. The blond smirked as he rolled his hips, grinding down on L's hard shaft. L placed his hands on Mello's hips and thrusted up. He still didn't want to hurt the blond, no matter what.

He moaned loudly, wanting more. "L… You're so…gentle…"

"…Yes…I do not…wish to hurt…aah…you…"

He clenched his inner muscles to bring more pleasure to L. "I'm not glass… I like it rough…" he purred.

"AAAHH!" L moaned loudly, thrusting up into Mello a little harder. It was more from reflex and instinct than anything else. He was beginning to lose control and it was obvious.

Mello moaned loudly as he dug his nails into L's shoulders. His back arched beautifully as he rode the other fae. He called out for more. The elder delivered, thrusting up into Mello with such force it was clear he had lost all self control in the need for release. He reached in between them for Mello's hard member and began pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

The blond moaned loudly as he was touched. He couldn't hold back anymore and came, covering his and L's chests. The older fae thrust a few more times before he came with a loud moan, filling Mello with his sticky heat. He went limp, resting his head on L's shoulder. He clenched his inner muscles just to tease the older fae. L pulled out of Mello and rested against the walls of the tub. He did need to save some of his strength for Beyond later. Plus it would soon be time for the Seelie Court Ball.

"B can't come to the ball with us, can he?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Do you want him to come?" L asked, lightly stroking Mello's cheek with his fingers.

"What I want means little to the Seelie queen. I know he can't come."

"Just as I am not allowed to the Unseelie court ball. But it does not much matter to me or my twin."

"I know…He hates your court. Says it's boring."

"I know my treasure. Now we should go buy your two treasures their clothes."

"Think they'll like my outfit?" He bit his lip, unsure of himself. Humans had never seen him without his glamour and tonight they would see his true self.

"Of course my sweet. It makes you so beautiful Mihael." The fae kissed him on the forehead.

"Not so loud," he hissed. "What if something hears? They could use me against you two…"

"I apologize my treasure. I do not wish you to be used against me at any time." L gave the blond a kind smile and stood. "Come now. We still need to take the other two shopping."

The blond jumped up and dripping blood ran to the room naked. He unlocked the doors and looked at the two still sleeping. "Wake up and get dressed! We're going shopping!"

Matt bolted up, accidently knocking Near onto the floor. The white haired boy cave a cry of protest as the cuts on his back reopened and a little blood began to seep through the bandages Matt had put on him the night before. Matt pulled on his pants and fished out a cigarette. He was in some serious need of a smoke. Mello turned from getting a towel and hurried over to Near.

"Poor thing… Come here and I'll fix it," the blond cooed as he ran his fingers through the white locks. "I have a lot of potions that will help."

Near looked away from Mello, scowling slightly. "I'm fine…" he said in a strained voice that clashed with his words.

"Let me. I don't want it to become infected. L was too hard on you. It was just a little burn."

Near was surprised at how kind Mello was being, since the blond had been a complete ass hole the night before. He bit his lip but allowed Mello to treat the wound.

"I kind of deserved it for hurting you though…"

"I just needed a bath. See? All fixed."

Near looked up into Mello's face and saw that the once blackened left side of his face was now adorned with quite a beautiful dark peach colored scar. Without thinking, the small one lifted a hand and traced his fingers over the scar. He was surprised at how normal it felt. He had always imagined fairies to feel much different than humans but Mello felt just like him and Matt…

"Turn around and I'll kiss it better."

For once he didn't try to resist the blond. He didn't want to for this request, since the older man was being so kind. He turned his back to Mello so he could work on cleaning the wound. The blond pulled the bandages away and kissed each mark. His tongue ran over the marks. Near shivered at the contact. He wasn't used to such feelings quite yet and he bit his lip to keep from voicing just how much he liked this feeling.

Matt simply stood and watched. The red head wasn't sure if he was more jealous of Mello or Near at this moment in time. He closed his bi-colored eyes as he pulled his goggles over them.

The blond pulled back after cleaning the wounds and wrapped his arm around Near's neck. His moon pale skin glowing with his inner power and his dragonfly wings fluttered, catching the light from the large bay window.

"All better?"

Near simply gaped at the blond's beauty. Unable to say a word, he simply nodded.

"Let's get dressed and go shopping. I'll buy you anything you want."

"...Thank you..."

The white haired boy stood and began dressing in his Lolita dress once more. Matt was already finished dressing and started to light his cigarette. Mello stood as well and started getting dressed in his leather. He placed his collar around his neck and gazed at Matt.

"How do I look?"

"Dead sexy... Yet strangely beautiful in an ethereal sense..."

"Big word for a human."

"I have an extensive vocabulary. So what?"

The blond giggled and his form changed and his wings vanished as well as the inner light. The scar disappeared as well. So Near and his grandfather were right about fairies being real...

"I want you to hold my leash," Mello said.

"...O...kay?" Matt asked. He took a long drag from the cigarette and let the smoke out from his nose.

"I'm trusting you to lead me. You have control of me Matty."

The red head shrugged. "Cool."

He took hold of the chain as the three left the room and met up with L in the hallway.

"Are you ready to go, my dear treasure?" he asked Mello.

"Yup. We're all ready to go, but Matt is in charge of my leash."

"As you wish my treasure. But I will still be coming for supervision."

The blond pouted as he draped himself over Matt. "You let me off last night. Why can't we go by ourselves?"

"Because some one needs to make sure you stay out of trouble my sweet. You will not leave without me today," he commanded the blond.

"Fine," he said, moving to go outside.

The car was waiting for them. L went in first followed by Near then Mello and lastly Matt. Mello laid out over one seat alone, stretched out like a wild cat. You could see every muscle under his skin move. Matt licked his lips and he put the cigarette out in the gravel before climbing into the limo. He watched Mello and was glad the tall neck of his vest covered the blush slowly creeping up his cheeks and the lusty look in his eyes was hidden by his goggles.

"Near come sit with me," Mello purred, smiling at the small boy.

Near swallowed hard and bit his lip. Well, Mello had been nice earlier so there couldn't be any harm in it... He moved over and sat next to Mello, not quite sure what else to do. He grinned and sat up, wrapping his arms over him and smiled. The white haired boy stayed still and looked at the floor of the limo. He nuzzled Near's neck as his gaze stayed on Matt. His eyes showed lust and he was showing off for the red head. The red head couldn't help but move to sit on Mello's other side, one hand moving to caress one of those leather clad legs. Mello purred at the contact. He wanted Near to touch him as well. The younger stayed very still, not comfortable with doing anything sexual.

"What are you going to get Near?" the blond asked.

"Some Lolita style dresses I suppose..." He just felt more comfortable in them rather than boy's clothes.

"We need to get some clothes for the ball coming soon."

Near's eyes almost lit up. Because it was a fairy ball he would have to be extremely careful and so would Matt. But he loved to dress up.

"Maybe I can find a corset gown?"

"We need to get something for Matty too."

Matt rolled his eyes. He hated clothes shopping. He would get this done as quickly as possible. In his opinion, his money was better spent on video games and smokes and occasionally booze.

"What about you Matty?"

He shrugged. "Meh. I guess it wouldn't hurt as long as I can get some smokes while we're out. I'm down to my last two."

"We'll get what ever you want."

"Sweet." Matt sat back and put his hands in the fur lined pockets of his vest.

The car stopped and the door opened, letting them out. L stepped out and Mello pulled Matt and Near along.

"Near first!"

The petite boy was excited to be in the shopping district. He loved to go to all sorts of boutiques for whatever suited his fancy. He skipped over to the first Lolita shop he saw and went in, looking at all of the frilly dresses, selecting a few white ones in his size. Some had pink or blue trimming, but all of them were colored lightly. Mello laughed as he followed along.

"Get anything you want. Money is no object right L?"

"That is correct."

Near beamed and selected some accessories to go with all of the dresses and some cosmetics as well. He kissed Near's cheek as they paid and went to another shop of Lolita clothing. Mello fell in love with the kuro and aristocrat clothing. All Near got was the classic, sweet and shiro style. He liked the color white and other light shades. Besides, the somewhat child-like style looked great on him.

"L! He dresses like a doll. I can't wait to get him home. Matty you should get something for the balls."

"Sure whatever."

He looked around, not quite sure what to get and also not quite caring. As long as he didn't have to wear a dress he would be happy. Mello pouted as he paid for their things and pulled Matt into a cyber punk shop.

"Find what you want here. I'll get you some things to try on."

Now this was more his style. The red head still didn't really care what was chosen. He browsed through the shirts, particularly the striped ones, and the skin tight blue jeans. It wouldn't really matter what he got because he would just go with whatever Mello picked out for him. That's usually what he did with Near. All he was concerned with was getting more smokes.

Mello was moving about the store, grabbing clothing and the blond could feel eyes on him. L's and others. Matt moved about with him, half being tugged around by the chain leash in his hand. Near on the other hand stood next to L, holding the dress boxes close to his chest. At the next chance he got, he would have to get some pajamas too... And underwear. The blond pulled Matt over to the dressing rooms.

"I want you to try these on."

"Alright."

The red head took the large bundle of clothes into his arms and went into the fitting rooms. The leash he was still holding pulled the blond in with him. He didn't complain as he was dragged in. He smiled as he leaned against the wall, locking the door behind them.

"Go on, strip. I want you to try them on."

The blond took one of the things, a black and red striped shirt. Slowly he unzipped his vest and shrugged it off to the floor. He then started to slowly unlace his pants. He smirked at Matt as he stood there.

"Come and undo my leash so I can put on my clothes. Or do you want to stare at me all day?"

The red head began undressing himself in front of the blond. "Actually I would rather screw you senseless at the moment."

Mello's mouth spilt into a grin as he reached out and snatched Matt's arm. He pulled him close before dropping to his knees and undoing his pants with his teeth. Matt moaned and his fingers immediately went down to tangle themselves in Mello's hair. The blond smiled as he slowly pulled the red head's pants and boxers down. His tongue slid over the tip of his cock.

"Aah...Mello..." he moaned as his member hardened under Mello's tongue.

The blond smirked, swirling the wet muscle around the hard member. He took just the tip in his mouth, sucking on it. The red head moaned his head flying back to hit the wall of the stall. The blond purred, sending vibrations through him. Outside a few people passed the dressing rooms and giggled. Two girls even glanced to L and Near with knowing looks.

Matt moaned a little louder and bucked his hips into Mello's mouth. He didn't care that they were in a public place. Hell, that just made it all the more exciting and that's just how he liked things. Mello took more and more into his mouth. The blond wanted more of the other. He felt his own power swirl around them. It was so thick even humans could taste it. Mello was slowly losing control.

Near began to wonder just what was going on so he stormed up to the stall that Matt and Mello were in and knocked on the door. "I'm bored! What's taking so long?"

The blond glared at the door as he continued to suck off Matt. Near could wait.

"Not now... Near..." Matt called through the door.

His fingers tightened in Mello's hair, loving how this felt. Near huffed and leaned with his back against the stall door.

"Looks like his owner isn't being nice," a red haired woman said.

L was the next to walk up to the stall door. "Mello you are losing control of yourself in there. Stop it this instant."

Mello was being defiant and smirked as magic coiled around the door so no one could get in.

Near turned and banged on the door again. "I'm sooo boooored! Can we please go?"

The blond pulled away, growling low in his throat. Matt's cock slid from his mouth with a wet pop. "Get dressed," he hissed, starting to pull on his own clothing.

The red head grumbled but redressed. This proved somewhat difficult seeing as he was still fully erect. The blond finished dressing first and undid the magic on the door, opening it to glare at Near. The white haired boy saw the glare and was quick to hide behind L. He was afraid to be hurt again like the night before.

"We're out. Happy?"

Before Near could answer, L slapped Mello across the left cheek.

"Don't you EVER disobey me again, understood?"

The blond smirked as his eyes held an unearthly red hue to them. The elder fae glared at him.

"This is why you can't go anywhere by yourself. You don't have any self control."

"B would have let me finish."

"Can I please just go home?" Near whimpered.

The blond's gaze moved to the small human then back out the window where he smirked.

"You can go home if your grandfather wants you back."

He pointed to an elderly man walking outside. Near looked at what Mello was pointing at and spotted his grandfather. He quickly went to the elderly man beaming brightly.

"Grandfather!"

The fae giggled as he worked his glamour around the boy. He smiled as the once white curls became long dark locks and the skin became tan.

"Grandfather I'm so sorry I didn't make it home last night," Near said when he approached his grandfather.

The old man stood there and stared at the young woman before him. "You must have me mistaken for someone else miss."

"No, grandfather, it's me, Nate. Your grandson!"

"I'm sorry miss but this game isn't funny. I have to go." He turned and walked off.

"But I-!" Near stood in the street, his arm outstretched to his grandfather. "...I was taken by fairies..."

When his grandfather was out of sight, Near's arm fell to his side and he began to cry silently as he trudged back into the shop. L gave Mello a look. The young fae started to laugh as his eyes became a deeper red. They mimicked Beyond's perfectly as he stood there.

"That was cruel, even for you."

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't Mihael. You are being much too harsh on the poor child."

Matt had to agree with L on this. Sure, he was upset that Near had interrupted him and Mello but that didn't deserve such a harsh punishment as that. The red head walked over to Near and wrapped his arms around the boy to try to comfort him. He looked over his shoulder and shot a glare at Mello while Near sobbed into the taller human's chest.

"I thought it was funny." The blond pouted as he was forced to follow Matt.

"You have been spending too much time with B, Mello," L said. It was clear he was upset with the blond for he didn't say, "My treasure."

Mello pouted as he stood and his eyes landed on a pixie selling things. He smiled and pointed at something and the pixie held it up. He nodded and she wrapped it up and snuck it into their bags. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by L. Matt and Near on the other hand didn't notice anything happened. The white haired boy calmed down some minutes later, wiping his eyes.

"Let's keep going," Mello said.

"Ok."

The blond snatched Near's hand and pulled him away from Matt and farther down the street. Stalls and shops were changing, selling more high end items. Mello pulled them into a jewelry shop. Mello went in, dragging them along. Each piece held magic and behind the counter a troll gazed at the two humans. Near's eyes widened at the sight of all the shiny and expensive jewelry. Both pairs of eyes landed on the troll and the younger hid behind Mello while the red head just stood and gawked. The blond pulled away from Near and slinked to the counter. Near squeaked and ran to hide behind L, seeing as Matt had been dragged by Mello's leash.

"Hello Luck. How's Peaches?"

"Great! She's missed you by the way."

"You know they never let me out of the house. Will you two be at the Unseelie ball? I'm going with B."

"We'd never miss it for the world!"

The blond whirled around and snatched Matt forward. "He needs B's crest and the little one needs L's. You remember giving them to me as tattoos right? You wouldn't stop staring at me the whole time."

"Of course. Do you want to give them the tattoos or the pendants?"

The blond turned to face the two humans. "Your call boys. Tattoos or pendants?"

"I'll go for the tatt," Matt said, raising his hand. It would be cool and he kind of enjoyed the pain. Near on the other hand hated pain and asked for the pendant.

"Pendants for both. I want a matching set." Mello grinned as he looked back to the troll.

"Of course." Luck grinned and went to the back. "Um… I can get the tattoo later, right?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"Only if Near gets one."

Matt looked to Near. The petite boy shook his head pleadingly and the red head slumped. He wouldn't put Near through something he didn't want. "Fine…Just the pendant…"

Mello turned back to the counter just as the troll came back with two silver pendants. One was a gothic B and the other an L. "Thank you Luck! They are beautiful as always."

"Anything for a good friend!" Luck smiled at Mello. "But you will still have to pay for them. Nothing in this shop is free after all."

"You should know I always pay. B. B. gave me a purse of gold just for your shop," Mello said, giggling. He placed a bag of gold coins on the counter before leaning up to kiss the troll's cheek. "Luck, you have the devil's hand and I his tongue."

"Yeah, yeah." Luck quickly snatched the purse up from the counter top. Pink slightly colored his cheeks. The blond giggled again as he handed the pendants to the humans.

"Luck, does Peaches know you like staring at my ass?"

The troll became slightly flustered but soon regained his composure. "If you think you're going to black mail me with that, think again."

Near stayed where he was behind L as he placed the pendant around his neck. Matt simply stared at the shining calligraphic B in the palm of his hand. It was so beautiful, and quite obviously masterfully crafted.

"I would never do such a thing Luck."

Mello giggled playfully as he flirted with the troll. The blood red hue to his eyes growing even more intense as he stood there. It was eerie how he was becoming more like Beyond with every cruel act.

"Mello, if we're done here, we should go elsewhere," L said. "I think poor little Near can't handle much more."

The older fae placed a kind hand on Near's shoulder, being mindful of the wounds that the whip had left behind.

"You're no fun L," the young fae chided as he turned and walked out, making sure his hips swayed so his ass looked good.

As they left the jewelry shop, Near spotted a vendor selling ocarinas and smiled. He had one back home with his grandfather and knew how to play it beautifully. He even learned how to play some songs from a few video games for Matt. It saddened him that he would never be able to play one again since he had been spirited away by Mello.

The blond saw him staring at the fairy selling the little toys. His eyes slowly began to lose the red tint the more he watched. His head tilted to the side as they passed.

Matt leaned in close to Mello's ear and whispered, "Near had an ocarina and he can play so many songs on it perfectly! It's his most favorite thing in the entire world."

He nodded and made sure that when they passed, he snatched one, replacing it with a gold coin. He held it in his hand before sneaking it into one of Near's bags. Matt watched this and smiled behind the tall neck of his fur trimmed vest.

After shopping when they got back and Mello was released, he ran right to B, his glamour fading as he hurried to tell the darker fae what had happened. Beyond stood without his glamour. He appeared as a pale fleshed creature with large demonic bat wings. His fangs glistened in the fading light as his claw like nails ran across Mello's cheek.

"Did you behave my pet?" B cooed at him.

"He started to lose control in one of the shops," L reported. "But other than that he was relatively good."

Mello gave L a glare as he turned to B pouting. "Me and Matty were playing. I didn't hurt anyone so L didn't have to hit me."

Beyond looked to his twin with a fake pout of his own.

"That was mean of him to do wasn't it sweetness," he cooed, kissing Mello's cheek. "You were only having fun."

"He disobeyed a direct order my brother. That is why I hit him."

"He used my name… If someone had heard him I would be used by them," the blond argued.

B's eyes became narrowed to slits as he stared at his twin. "You did what?"

"I did no such thing. I am not so stupid as to make such a mistake."

The blond stared at L as Beyond glared. "He did B. He said it and if someone had heard I could be taken away from you," Mello said, sounding sad.

"I merely whispered it directly into his ear. No one besides he or I could have heard."

"You two go to Mello's room," B hissed at Matt and Near.

The two humans were quick to follow the order, not wanting to feel the dark fae's wrath first hand. He grabbed hold of the blond's arm, gripping it tightly, making the boy wince in pain. B pulled the blond up the stairs and down a second hallway.

"Lawlipop, be a dear and find me my ball gag. I don't wish the humans to know he's screaming."

"Of course dear brother."

L retrieved the device and handed it over to B. Mello began to panic as the gag was placed between his lips. He tried to scream but the ball cut off any sound.

"You should know better than to play us against each other my pet. We know your tricks, right my twin?"

"That we do. If I remember correctly, we are the ones who taught them to you."

The blond looked completely terrified as Beyond tossed him to the floor. The darker of the twins went to grab one of his favorite toys, holding it up for Mello to see. He held a hammer and two iron nails in gloved hands.

"Ready to play Mello?"

"Don't be too hard on him my brother."

"I'm only going to show him what could happen if he tries this again."

"If you say so brother."

"He's lucky I don't shove these nails through his tongue." This made Mello scream louder. "Hold his hand on the floor."

"As you wish dear Beyond."

L moved beside Mello and took hold of the blond's left hand and stretched his arm out and kept it pinned to the floor. Mello tried to pull away as he screamed for them to stop. The iron nails were placed on either side of his hand. If he moved the iron would burn his flesh, leaving blistered red marks. He then raised the hammer, slamming it down on the long slender fingers. Though he knew Mello deserved the punishment, L still had to look away from the damages that were dealt. B wasn't finished. He still had another hand to deal with.

"Get his other hand."

L nodded and stretched Mello's other arm and held it to the ground. He closed his eyes to keep the inevitable tears from falling. Beyond slammed the hammer down as Mello jerked to free himself. He screamed around the gag, begging to be released.

"That's enough B..."

"Not yet. Strip him of his shirt. I want to see his back."

"No. He's had enough."

"Lawliet do as I say."

"I will not do this."

L stood and walked out of the room. Mello screamed for him to stay, to help him as he cried. Beyond licked his cheek as he slowly helped him up and undid his gag.

"Go tell him you're sorry for being so bad."

Mello nodded and ran after L while cradling his abused hands to his chest. L stood just outside the room, leaning against the wall with his raised arm covering his eyes. Every now and then his shoulders would shake as if he were crying. Mello stood there with tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees at L's feet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling the older fae's inner thigh. L reached down and placed a gentle hand on the top of Mello's head.

"It's alright my treasure..."

He dropped down and pulled the blond into an embrace. He hated to see the younger fae hurt like this. Mello cried out his pain as L held him. The bones would heal before day break but they hurt now

"I won't do it again."

"I know my sweet, sweet treasure."

L held the younger fae close as he tried to comfort him. Beyond watched them closely as he stood at the door. His cold blood red eyes moved over them as he walked to them.

"You know we love you Mihael."

"Yes my precious Mihael. B and I love you very much. We're the only ones who ever can and will, no matter what."

The blond nodded. They told him this often and ever since he came to be with them they told him the same words. They didn't like hurting him, it was just for being bad.

"I love you both... I won't do it again. I'll be good."

"That's a good Mihael."

L stroked the blond tresses soothingly as he rocked gently back and forth. Mello simply nuzzled L's neck as he quieted down.

"I'll be good today. I promise."

"That's my good little Mihael," L purred into Mello's ear. "That's my sweet little treasure."

He smiled as L held him. Beyond moved to them and crouched down, taking them in his arms.

"Go tend to your pets Mihael."

He kissed the blond's lips. Mello kissed L's lips before pulling away to do as told. As the blond ascended the stairs, music drifted to his ears from his room. Near had found the ocarina and was playing just as beautifully as Matt had said he could. Mello stared at the doors to his room. He couldn't open them with his hands like they were. They hurt too much even as he cradled them to his chest.

L went up the stairs to help him. The older fae opened the door for the blond. Mello smiled and kissed his lips again in thanks as he walked in. He was tired and hurt and wanted to be comforted by his pets. L couldn't because Mello wouldn't let himself the older fae's caring touch tonight. He had tried to get L in trouble with B and that was bad.

The ocarina playing stopped as Near looked up at the blond standing in the door way. He smiled and thanked Mello for the tiny instrument. The blond made sure his hair hid his eyes as he went to the bath room. The door was open as he tried to find something for his hands. Then he wondered how he would wrap his injured hands. Matt walked up and placed an arm around Mello's waist.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, his voice holding concern.

The red head wasn't wearing his goggles and the true colors of his eyes showed. The left was a clear blue and the right was emerald green. This fact could never be seen through the orange tint in the lenses. He held up his hands, showing Matt the twisted and bleeding digits.

"Could you two fix them?"

"Of course. Near's not so good at bandaging things up, but I can."

Matt made sure to be gentle with Mello as he cleaned the wounds and popped the bones back into place. He apologized for it hurting so much, but continued this tiny job with wrapping the digits in bandages.

"The fluff ball is kinda squeamish around blood you know," he said softly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You shouldn't tell me stuff," Mello said quietly. "I could use it against you two at some point."

Matt shrugged."I've got nothing to lose. Doesn't really matter to me either way. I'm personally kind of surprised you aren't saying anything about my eyes being two different colors."

He turned to look Matt directly in the eye.

"You saw me flirt with a troll and watched me run into the arms of a bat winged fairy. I have wings and fangs and my own eyes are an unnatural color. You really think your eyes are a surprise to me?" He started to laugh. It sounded like small bells chiming in the wind. "I'm a fairy Matty. I've seen things with four eyes and ten arms. You are normal compared to the fae."

Matt shrugged again. "I'm just used to people reacting strongly when they see my eyes for the first time."

That's why he always wore the goggles. He may not really show it much, but he always felt uncomfortable when people talked about or stared at his eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Mail Jeevas you are to never uncover your eyes unless you are in this room with me."

"As you wish."

Matt leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on Mello's soft pink lips. He was glad that the blond approved of his eyes when most just thought they were weird.

"Thank you for fixing my hands... B would have been even more angry if I got hurt." Funny for him to ever say that when B had been the one to do it.

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"How so?"

"Skateboarding isn't the safest of hobbies and pavement sandwiches are painful," he explained with a chuckle.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and his blue bic and proceeded with his addiction. The blond smirked and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"You will both comfort me tonight."

"Alright, but until then, do you think we could get some chow? Near and I haven't eaten since yesterday and cigarettes only go so far."

"Sure. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything that's edible. I'm not picky."

He nodded and pulled away, walking out to Near.

"You hungry?" he asked, sitting down carefully.

The white haired boy peeled his lips away from the ocarina and nodded.

"What do you want my little song bird?" He used his palm to touch his cheek. Blood was seeping through the bandages from moving his hand so much.

"A-a fruit salad... If that's alright?"

Near tried to keep his attention away from the bloody hand. It didn't help that it was touching his face and he turned considerably pale. The blond pulled his hand away, hiding it behind his back.

"You can't eat the fruit here."

Near looked at the floor. He already knew why.

"But I can't eat meat... My stomach can't hold down any heavy foods... Especially red meat."

"Then you can have something else. No fruit unless I say it's okay."

Mello looked to Matt for help up. The red head nodded and helped Mello up.

"Let's go. You can see what we have. Ask before eating anything."

"I understand. You don't want us to become addicted to the fairy fruit." Near smiled. "Thank you for the ocarina by the way."

"Anything you want you can have my little song bird."

"Thank you."

Near went up on his toes and kissed Mello sweetly on the cheek. The blond walked to the door and waited for one of them to open it. Matt did so first. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes before following Mello out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen and sat himself in a chair.

"Remember, ask before you eat."

"Why not simply show us what's safe to eat?"

He held up his hands. "I can't till they heal. I'm happy he didn't use a hammer with iron."

Near looked down at the floor sadly. "...I'm sorry...For last night...I just wanted to go home..."

"Well you can't go home. This is your home and I'm your family."

The white haired boy hid his eyes behind his bangs as his lips began to tremble. It broke his heart that he had to leave his grandfather like this... Why couldn't Mello be happy with just Matt?

"You'll learn to like it here just like I did."

"How would you know? You're a fairy, not a human..."

Matt walked over and put a reassuring hand on Near's shoulder. This boy was much too fragile for anything like this.

"I'm a fairy now. B and L made me one." He smiled at them as his eyes danced with the memory of his first bath in the fae blood. "They love me so much that when I got sick they turned me into a fairy. They love me so much."

His injuries contradicted the statement but he believed it to be true. This information surprised and angered Near.

"...You mean...You used to be human too?"

"Yup. L didn't want me to die so he and his brother turned me into a fairy."

Near felt betrayed. "How could you? How could you do such cruel things to us if you used to be like us?"

Hot angry tears streamed down his now flushed cheeks and he ran out of the kitchen before he could get an answer. He made a dash for the front door. He had to get home some how.

"Nate River stay here! B gave you an order to stay by my side until you die!"

The teen's anger pushed him to resist and he managed to get out the front door before his body involuntarily tripped itself as a way to obey the order he had been given. He cursed and tried to get up but his muscles wouldn't let him.

"Get back here or else I'll get B!"

Near's muscles forced him to get up and he trudged his way back inside and to where Mello was. His face still held its defiant air and he glared at the blond. The blond glared at him before getting back up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Nate River, if you eat anything tonight it will taste of sand and rust."

Near clenched his fists. Matt quickly ran after Mello, leaving the white haired boy alone in the kitchen. He stood still for a few minutes before he began searching all of the drawers for something sharp. He grabbed the first knife he found. If he had to stay by that damn fairy's side until the day he died, he may as well end it here and now. He held the blade to the underside of his wrist...and hesitated... He couldn't do it. He just couldn't leave Matt to be the pet of the fae. The knife fell from his now trembling right hand and clattered loudly against the tile floor. Near fell to his knees sobbing.

"He tried that once."

Near jumped with surprise and turned to face the voice behind him. Beyond stood there, holding a silver apple. He smirked, tossing the piece of fruit between his hands.

"My pet couldn't take his life either. After being with us for ten years he didn't want to be away from us."

Near looked away from B. That wasn't the reason he failed to take his life. The reason he couldn't was because he was too much of a coward. Beyond's cruel laughter filled the air.

"Nate River, you will not try such things again. You wouldn't want to leave Mail alone with us, would you?"

"He wouldn't be alone... He would have Mello..."

"You know better. He doesn't love him. Mello loves only L and me."

"I have no one..."

Near picked up the knife and held the point to his own chest. He couldn't move his arms to drive the blade in. The order prevented anything from happening. The dark fae moved over and took the blade.

"Be a good boy and go comfort Mello. Or else I'll crush your hands. Yours won't heal like his."

Near was still for a minute before he dropped the knife once more and stood. He walked out of the kitchen and to Mello's room.

Beyond watched him go thinking to himself, _'Mello needs to watch that one.'_

Near stood outside Mello's door. He really didn't want to go in and face that... That traitor. But if he didn't then B would crush his hands... Mello was lying on the bed with Matt changing his bandages. He had his eyes closed and was laughing. His head was in Matt's lap. Near stayed silent. He didn't want the blond to notice him. Matt was telling stories from when he was at that orphanage...

"So then Jimmy said, 'Eat dirt!' and tried to push my face in the sand, but I used my mad ninja skills that I learned from playing Tekken to totally pown his ass!"

Mello laughed as he rolled onto his stomach. He reached up and tapped his nose. "You should show me those ninja skills."

"Alrighty."

Matt stood and made a fighting stance. After taking in a deep breath-in through the nose and out through the mouth-he began a sequence of Tae Kwan Do kicks that he obviously ripped off of Hwarang in Tekken. One kick accidently connected with Near's jaw, sending the white haired boy to the floor with a pained cry. Matt immediately went to his side, worried.

"Omigod Near! I'm sooo sorry!"

"Matt go get a wet rag."

Mello moved to his side quickly. With a flick of his wrist, the water turned on and he took Near into his arms. He was back to the caring person instead of the hot tempered young child from before. Matt nodded and went to wet a rag in the bathroom. Near held a hand to his sore jaw and his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. His shoulders began to shake as he started to sob into Mello's chest. Why did all the bad stuff have to happen to him?

"Oh my little song bird... It will be okay. He didn't mean it."

The blond held Near close to his chest. He whispered in his ear as he held out his hand for the rag. Matt handed it over, still apologizing to Near over and over again. The white haired boy knew it was an accident and he did forgive Matt, it's just that he was too stressed out to handle this situation calmly. The blow dealt by the red head was the proverbial finger to knock down the first domino which in turn made all the others fall over. Mello placed the rag over the bruise as it started to form.

"You need to stop crying now. It will be okay."

He sniffled and hiccupped, trying to calm down. It didn't help that Mello kept flip-flopping back and forth between mean and nice. The blond pulled back, nuzzling Near's neck.

"I'll take good care of you, my little song bird. Matty and I will make you something yummy."

The white haired boy shook his head. "Not today... You said if I eat anything today it will taste like sand and rust..."

Mello kissed Near's lips, causing a spark to appear. "Nate River, you are free to eat anything you desire."

Near blushed lightly at the small friction. Before now, the only person he had ever kissed was Matt.

"Stay here my little song bird. We'll be back soon."

He got up, kissing Near once more before going to the door. Near stayed seated in that spot, not because of Mello's words, but because he was surprised. He placed his fingers over his lips where Mello had kissed him. They felt kind of tingly from the kiss and he vaguely wanted to do it again. Mello walked back to the kitchen with Matt and sat down.

"What's his favorite thing to eat?"

"Anything with fruit in it. Or chicken dishes. He can and likes to eat chicken."

Mello leaned on the table, smiling at him. His eyes had a sparkling light as he stared at Matt. "Can you cook? I can't cook like I am, but if not we could order something for you both." He looked back to the stairs. "He doesn't like me."

"Sadly, Near's the only one that does the cooking…" Matt sweat dropped. "And personally I kinda can't blame him considering you did kidnap him and have me rape him essentially. If I were in his shoes, I think I wouldn't really like you either."

"He burned my face…" he hissed, crossing his arms. "We'll order something then. Do you hate me?"

"I don't have any reason to. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering. I hated it here at first, but look at me now? I'm happy here." He smiled as his wings fluttered and he pointed to the phone. "You can get whatever you desire. You both will love it here. You will want for nothing because it is just a step away."

"Don't be too hard on Near ok? If you give him more reasons to like it here, I'm sure he'll warm up like I have." Matt smiled. "How long have you been here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Are you asking my age Matty?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just curious."

"How old do I look?"

"About eighteen, but I know that can't be how old you really are. I've read too many books that say stuff like that. Most of them are about vampires, but still."

"I'm not telling you my age. You have to guess." Mello was giggling as he looked at the red head. It was fun and the house was full of clues to his age.

"Hmm…"

Matt paused a moment in thought. He was mostly doing math based on the age of the furniture of the blond's room. Since it was gothic styled, it had to have been made some time in the mid to late 1800's, putting Mello at about…

"I guesstimate roughly 160 years at the oldest?"

"You're smart." His eyes danced with happiness as he giggled. "You going to order something to eat or stare at me all night?"

"...Right..."

Matt stood up from the table and picked up the phone and dialed his and Near's favorite Chinese take out joint. The call was answered on the third ring and Matt put in the order. When he hung up, Mello tilted his head to the side.

"Is it weird to think I'm older than I look?"

"With how much Anne Rice I've read, not really."

"Most of the stuff you read is fake. There's a difference between vampires and fae."

"Well I know that! Vampires don't have wings for example."

Mello smiled sweetly. "Will you kiss me?"

He smiled back at Mello. "Sure, if you want."

He walked over and placed a sweet kiss on the blond's lips. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Matt's more forcefully. Mello pulled back as the door bell rang.

"Go get Near. I'll get the food."

"Alrighty." Matt went up the stairs and opened the double doors to Mello's room. "Hey Natey, chow time."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

The white haired boy followed Matt down stairs to the kitchen to see his favorite Chinese dish. Mello looked over with a smile as he ate a silver apple.

"Near will you come sit by me?"

"Um..." He bit his lip. "I guess so..."

Near walked over and sat next to Mello. He brought one leg up to his chest and began curling some of his hair between his fingers nervously. He still wanted to kiss Mello again so badly but he was afraid to. Mello giggled, nuzzling Near's neck. When he spoke his lips brushed over the pale flesh of his neck.

"My little song bird... Are you okay?"

Near blushed lightly and nodded. "Mhm. Thank you for dinner."

"I have to take care of you two. You belong to me." The blond pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'll make you happy. You will be happy here."

Near said nothing. He simply continued to curl his hair between his thumb and forefinger as he began to eat the moo goo gai pan.

Mello sat there with his apple, eating it. The thick crimson juices slowly dripped down his chin to be licked up by his pink tongue. It looked very erotic as he licked his fingers and the bite marks from the fruit. Mello loved the fairy fruits; they were a comfort for him when he first came here. L fed him the treat to help him stop crying. He made himself sick trying to keep the small happiness that the fruit offered.

Matt watched this display with lusty eyes. He couldn't help but get hard when he imagined that pink tongue licking up other things-like his cock. His chop sticks were stationary; his brain too distracted by other things to concentrate on eating his lo mein. Mello finished the apple eating it core and all.

"Matty," he said in a purring voice. "You not hungry?"

Matt jolted back to reality. "What?"

"You were staring at us."

Mello pulled Near into his lap as he smiled sweetly at him. He nuzzled Near's neck before moving to nibble his ear.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry... I tend to space out some times..."

He began stuffing his mouth with the Chinese noodles. Near stiffened at the sudden movement. He blushed a deep scarlet and mewled quietly at the contact with his ear. Not even Matt had ever done this with him... Granted the previous night, there wasn't any sort of foreplay in his front what so ever, but still.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked, looking at the food. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Near's waist.

"Um... Sure..."

Near held up his chop sticks with a piece of the chicken covered in the Chinese white sauce between them. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against Near's back. He bit into the piece and pulled back smiling.

"How is it?"

"It's very good," he purred in his ear. His lips brushed over the soft lobe. "Will you kiss me?"

He didn't know if that would be alright. He kind of wanted to out of a small amount of lust for the attractive fae, but more than anything, he wanted to kiss Matt. He had always cared very deeply for the red head but he wasn't sure if the other cared for him in the same way. The blond looked to Matt then back at Near. He dropped his voice so only Near would hear.

"You want him don't you?"

Near didn't make any move to answer. He knew that if he did, he would use that information against him. Granted, it was kind of obvious seeing as Near had tried to keep Matt away from the blond the night before when they were at the night club... He just hoped that Mello wouldn't figure that part out. That wouldn't be a good way to establish a more forward relationship with Matt...

"He is very attractive." The blond licked his cheek. He giggled, nuzzling his neck again. "You see the way he looks at me. I'm the only one who can show you love. The only one who could ever care. You know that Nate."

"...No..."

Near couldn't accept that as fact. Matt did care about him. The red head had wrapped the wounds on his back after all. And he went to him when Mello had been so mean and tricked him earlier that day. Besides, after actions like those, it was hard to believe the blond actually loved him or cared for him. But then again, he _did_ buy the ocarina... And the Chinese food... Maybe the fae wasn't so heartless after all... He shook that thought from his head quickly. If he wasn't really that heartless, then he wouldn't have stollen him away from his grandfather, or tricked him, or forced his best friend and crush to rape him.

The blond kissed his cheek as he held him close. "I care for you so much my little song bird. Come teach me how to love."

Near wiggled, wanting to get free from the blond's grip. He was starting to feel rather uncomfortable with him. He needed to be alone for a little while to mull things over. He knew that Mello couldn't possibly be telling the truth about being the only one to care for him.

"Please stay with me. I want you both to stay with me." He moved on hand and placed it on the table. "They're so mean to me and you but I won't be mean to you. I care deeply for you my little song bird. More than anyone."

Near swallowed, looking at the bandaged hand. This just wasn't right… Mello had been kidnapped by fairies too so he knew how Near and Matt probably felt. The blond smiled as he placed a kiss on Near's cheek.

"Will you teach me?"

"To play the ocarina?"

He rolled his eyes. "Teach me to love."

"I can try… I'm not really sure it's something that can be taught."

The white haired boy yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. It was getting late and he'd had a long and rough day.

"Let's get you two to bed." Mello nuzzled Near's neck sweetly. "The end of the week is the court balls. You have to be rested and ready for it."

The white haired teen nodded tiredly as Matt stood up and went to Mello's and Near's side.

"What will they be like?" the red head asked.

"Depends on the court."

The white haired boy nodded. "You should remember from what my grandfather told us. The Seelie court is full of kind and light fae and the unseelie is full of dark fae."

"Oh yeah…" Matt sweat dropped.

"L is of the Seelie court and B is of the unseelie. We get to go to both."

That explained a lot to Near. Mello walked them to the room and motioned for Matt to open the door.

"I don't have to pick a court till I change completely."

"If I were to become fae, I would want to be of the Seelie court," Near sighed dreamily.

"Really?" The blond climbed onto the bed and moved so Matt and Near could lay on either side of him. "What do you know about the courts?"

Matt sat on Mello's left while Near sat on his right. "Well, I can't say I know much," the white haired boy said, bringing one knee up to his chest. "But I do know that the Seelie Ball is held in a field above ground that is surrounded by fairy fruit trees and the Unseelie Ball is held in and underground catacomb. And that the Seelie Court is one of light fae and the Unseelie Court is one of dark fae."

"Light and Dark is all a matter of perspective. Even those of the Seelie Court Will steal babies and force people to dance till they die."

Mello ran his fingers through Near's hair. He turned to face him, laying on his side with his back to Matt. He was showing favor to Near. He wanted to see how Matt would react. The red head's eyes narrowed into a glare that he directed at the fae. He moved so he was at Near's side and wrapped his arms around the white haired boy. It was as if he were claiming the younger for himself. The blond's eyes gazed at the two as he continued to stroke Near's hair.

"Matty, do you love Near?"

"Why should it matter to you?" he asked venomously as he held Near closer to him, pulling him away from Mello.

Near blushed. With actions like this it was obvious he did love the younger human. The blond's eyes became sad and he pulled away, rolling off the bed and walking to the vanity table and picked something up. He walked to another door opening it and walked into a sitting room. He moved to a balcony and stood there holding his hands with his fingers laced.

Matt watched in curiosity. Just what was the blond up to now? If he was being bitchy, fuck him. Sure he was attracted to Mello, but he felt more than that toward Near. Wind from the night air swept over and brushed Mello's hair from his face.

"They love each other," he whispered. His eyes held sadness.

Near cocked his head to the side. "He looks sad..."

"So what? He was touching you in a way I didn't like."

Near looked at Matt now. "Mail... Do you love me?"

The red head didn't answer. He couldn't answer that question. He wasn't even sure if this feeling was love. All he knew was that it was strong and intense. Near maneuvered out of Matt's arms and went to the balcony and Mello's side.

"Mello... Are you okay?"

His bandaged fingers tightened around something in his hands that clicked together. "Why are you here? You should be resting with Matty."

"...You looked sad so I got a little worried... What's wrong?"

Near reached a hand out to touch Mello's arm gently. He looked at the hand as it touched his skin.

"Why do you care?"

He turned away and the beads of a necklace showed against his bandages. Mello brought the beads to his lips. "No one but L and B... No one but L and B..." he whispered.

"I care because it's in my nature to do so. If I did anything to hurt or upset you, I deeply apologize." It was amazing just how much like L he sounded at this time.

"You have done nothing," he snapped, turning to stare at him. "I'm not tired."

Near jumped away at the sudden snap, hearing the slight anger in Mello's voice. The blond went back to the balcony. His hand moved, revealing a rosary in his hand. He went back to whispering to himself the same words as if he was trying to make himself believe what he was saying.

"It's not true, is it?" Near asked, moving back to where he had been beside Mello.

He lifted the ocarina to his lips from where it was around his neck and began playing a sweet lullaby that his grandfather would always sing for him whenever he was upset about something. The blond looked over at him and leaned over, looking up.

"Why are you doing this? You should be with Matt, not me."

He peeled his lips from the ocarina. "Do you want me to be with Matt right now?"

"You are an odd child." He wrapped an arm around Near's waist, kissing his cheek.

"Matt tells me the same thing."

"You don't like me. Matt doesn't like me either." The fae pulled back to stare out into the cool night. "No one does but L and B."

"That's not true Mello. Matt does like you. I can tell by the way that he stares at you some times. On top of that he wouldn't have bandaged your hand earlier if he didn't like you. And my opinion of you is changing for the better since you showed such kindness toward me for the majority of the day."

He shook his head as he stood there. "You should go to bed."

"I guess so. But come join us, okay? We won't bite, I promise." Near gave a little smile.

He shook his head. "I want to go to my room."

"But I thought that was your room…"

"That's my bedroom. This is my sitting room. My room is special. B made it for me after I got my tattoo."

"I see... Would you like me to play a song for you?"

"Do you want to see my room?" the blond asked him with a smile. "I want to play for you."

The white haired boy became excited. "You know how to play the ocarina too?"

"I can play the violin."

"Wow really? I want to hear!"

Near practically dragged Mello into the blond's sitting room. Mello laughed and lead him to another door. He opened it to show a room with glass walls and ceiling. The floor was made of grass and the moonlight made it seem magical. He walked over to a violin and picked it up. Near sat on one of the benches and watched Mello intently.

He ran the bow over the strings and started to play a slow, lilting tune. The white haired boy smiled. He loved the beauty of the song. Its slow, lilting tune was making him sleepy, as if it were the most beautiful lullaby. His eyelids felt as if they were being weighted down by heavy two ton weights. Slowly he drifted to sleep.

Mello watched as the boy laid in the grass and fell asleep. He smiled as the song finished and he placed the instrument back. When the song finished, Near's dreams became fitful. The images showed to him by the backs of his eyelids were of Matt and his grandfather being slowly tortured to death by the cruelest of fae while they held him in restraints and forced him to watch. In the back ground he thought he saw B with Mello by his side. It seemed as if the blond had a cruel smirk and an eerie red glow to his aquamarine eyes.

The blond watched him for a moment before picking up the violin and playing another song. Slowly the white haired teen calmed into a peaceful sleep. He shivered from the chilly air and curled into a tight ball for warmth. Mello enchanted the violin to keep playing while he went into the bedroom. He walked to the bed and got a blanket.

"Come with me," he said to Matt

The red head blinked, wondering why Mello was summoning him.

"What for?" he inquired as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His bare feet hit the stone floor with a soft _tap._

"Near fell asleep elsewhere and you want to be with him."

Mello never met Matt's eyes and walked back to his special room. Matt stood there for a moment in confusion. Why was Mello acting so weird? The red head shrugged and followed Mello into the room. He sat on the grass next to the blond.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

He knew that something was upsetting the fae, he just didn't know what. Mello covered Near with the blanket before disenchanting the violin and putting it away.

"I'm waiting for an answer. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. Now go to sleep."

"Liar. If you aren't upset then why don't you look me in the eye? Why does your gaze shift to the floor instead?"

"Because I don't have to."

He moved to a window and gazed at the stars. Matt stood up as well and moved to Mello's side.

"It's because of how I am with Near, isn't it?"

"No. As I said, I'm not upset. I know my place and where I belong. Go to sleep."

Matt took Mello's chin and moved the blond's face toward his own and captured his lips in a short but passionate kiss. He caressed the darker flesh of the scar, his fingers brushing through the medium length blond strands and tucked them behind the blond's slightly pointed ear.

"Please don't be so upset. There is no one in the entire world I would rather do this with than you. Not even Near."

"You are lying." He pulled away and took a few steps back, turning away from him. "You love Near. You care nothing for me… Just like everyone else."

"Why would I lie about something like this? If it seems like I love Near and not you, it's because I've known him for years and I only just met you last night! I do still care for you though and that's why I'm asking why you're upset. Even a blind fool could see it. Mello, if I didn't care, I would just ignore you completely. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you love me?" He spun around and stared at him. "What about me is so special?"

"You're beautiful, you're kind, everything. My body aches for you all the time." Matt followed after Mello. He attempted to pull the elder into an embrace and kiss him. "I need you."

The blond's eyes sparkled as he ran a finger tips over his cheek and neck. "You need me?" he asked. "Your body needs me every night Mail. It burns for me doesn't it? Does your soul cry out for Near or me?"

"You Mello! I need you. To feel your touch… Your body against mine! I need you!" he moaned into the fae's ear.

He grinned as he moved away and pulled his shirt off, lying in the grass. "Come show me. Show me your love."

Matt smirked and moved to straddle Mello's waist, removing his shirt as well. He leaned down and kissed the fae's lips deeply and licked his lower lip for entrance. The blond opened his mouth letting him in. He sucked on the redhead's tongue as he reached up and tangled his long slender fingers in Matt's hair. He pulled back and kissed down his neck nipping at the flesh.

The red head moaned as his hands roamed down Mello's chest, one stopping to play with his nipple. He twisted and tugged at the pert little thing. He moved his hips over Mello's member, wanting to get a reaction out of the fae. The blond fae smirked as a moan left his lips. His hips bucked up to meet Matt's as he moaned wantonly. Oh gods, this simple teasing was not what Matt wanted or needed. No, he needed to touch Mello, all of him. He reached down and began to remove both of their pants, needing the blond's sexy member.

"Mail... Tell me you love me. I want you to tell me you want me and love me." He smiled at him sweetly, running his fingers over his chest.

"I love you Mello... I want you and I love you. No one else."

The blond lifted his hips up to help get his own pants off. Matt moved down, running his tongue up the blond's shaft. Mello moaned flipping their positions so he was on top.

"Thought you were tired?" he chuckled working to strip the redhead of his jeans.

"That was Near. I need you too much to be able to sleep just yet."

"He may wake up."

"Then we should go to the bed. I _need_ you Mello. Right now." He bucked his hips for emphasis.

"No. I'll fuck you here and now. I'll make you scream how much you love me."

He pulled off the other's pants and kissed his lips. Matt moaned into the other's mouth. That was just what he wanted and it was clear that he needed it too with how swollen and throbbing his dick was. Mello moved over and straddled his waist. He lifted his hips and took hold of Matt's cock. The blond smirked as he lowered himself moaning at the harsh pain. He loved it rough and god only one person could feed his hunger for pain. B... Beyond Birthday gave him everything he wanted and more. Matt moaned Mello's name and bucked up harshly at the heat that now surrounded his rock hard member. Mello brought him such sweet, sweet bliss!

"Matt... Fuck me. Make me feel it. Worship me as your lover." He moaned loudly as he lifted himself back up and dropped back down harshly.

"Oh gods... Mello!"

He flipped their positions and began pounding mercilessly into the blond, grunting in pleasure at the hot friction this caused. The blond threw his head back moaning out Matt's name. It felt so good to fall into his natural place. His eyes moved to Near's back as he smirked and cried out in pleasure.

The white haired boy had woken up just a minute ago and was laying very still as he listened to Matt fucking Mello. Hot tears ran silently down his cheeks as he heard Matt's voice calling out Mello's name in pure bliss. The red head reached between them and began pumping Mello's member in time with his harsh thrusts, not being too gentle with the throbbing appendage. The blond moaned as he brought Matt in for a kiss.

"Say you love me again." His voice was sweet like honey.

"I love you Mello..." He moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

Near's breath caught in his throat when he heard this.

The blond moaned and after a few strokes he came all over his and Matt's chests. "MATT!"

The red head moaned loudly as he came with Mello, filling the blond with his seed. Mello laid in the grass smirking up at him.

"You promise to stay with me?"

"Yes, of course. I never want to leave your side Mello." Matt reached down and caressed Mello's cheek with his hand. He kissed his lips again and pulled out, laying naked on the grass next to Mello.

"Don't ever leave me..." He kissed him back rolling onto his side and curling up close to the human. "You only love me and no one else. Every night we'll lay like this and you will want no other. Your flesh will burn for my touch each night Mail Jeevas."

His words weaved a chain around the redhead binding him to the blond forever. Near's shoulders began to shake under the blanket as he started crying a little harder, but still staying silent. Mello reached his foot over and tapped Near's back. The white haired boy gave a surprised squeak as his eyes shot open. He wasn't expecting Mello to touch him in any way...

"Go to sleep Matty. You look tired."

The red head nodded and closed his eyes. The blond rolled over and pulled Near close to his body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Matt doesn't love you but I do. I told you I'm the only one."

That didn't make him feel better in the least bit. Near continued to sob silently, his shoulders shaking against Mello's chest. He wanted Matt to be the one to love him, not Mello...

"Stop crying Nate. You can't cry anymore."

His tears suddenly stopped on their own. He still felt the sadness, the betrayal, but no matter how much he willed them to, the tears wouldn't come.

"Good... now let's go to sleep my pretty little song bird." He kissed Near's shoulder.

Near closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. No matter what, Matt words continued to echo in his mind. _"I love you Mello."_

_

* * *

_Woot! Next chapter up! Sorry to all readers for the delay. I was busy with stuff (like editing for typos). Plus I was waiting for reviews... I was sad that This story only got three.._._ Hopfully this chapter will get more... And keep in mind folks that this fan fiction is actually an RP done between Demon's Sinner and I.

Oh, and before I go I would like to share a couple links with you guys! I finally posted some art I did based on this story on Deviant Art. Here is the link to it: .com/art/L-non-glamour-189728597

Thank you for reading, hope to see you all in the next chapter~ Toodles~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

Seen and Unseen

By kittybella and Demon's Sinner

Chapter 3,

In the morning B came into the room and gazed at them. "Mello it's time for your bath," the crimson eyed fae said, causing Mello to sit up and smile.

The blond grinned as he moved from the others to join him. "Okay B. Will you bathe with me?" he purred, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

The darker fae nodded and walked them out. Mello turned to look at them with a smile, "Wait in my bedroom. I will be back later."

Matt nodded with a yawn. Near simply laid still. It had been very late when sleep was able to claim him again and he was still asleep. Mello followed B out smiling like a girl with a crush or a dog with a bone. It was an odd sight after last night when B had been the one to smash his fingers to bits.

Matt stood and went to the balcony after putting his pants back on. He opened his box of cigarettes and cursed. Empty. Why hadn't he gotten more when they were out the day before? ...Oh, right... They went back to the mansion before he could...

After three hours Mello came back into the bedroom. His hands were un bandaged and completely healed. His skin had a red tint to it and his hair stuck to his cheek. He went to his own bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Do you need more cigarettes?" he asked.

Near had been moved from the grassy floor of the sitting room to Mello's large bed, still sound asleep. Matt looked up at the blond from the open balcony door.

"Yeah."

"I'll ask B if he can take us to get some more."

He stepped in under the spray and the water quickly turned red at his feet. He hummed sweetly as he washed off the blood from his bath. Matt found this oddly erotic and he wanted to touch the blond again. He found himself taking off his pants and joining Mello under the warm water. Mello smirked turning to face him.

"Good morning Matty."

"You're so erotic, I've gone hard again," he whispered seductively in Mello's ear, nibbling absentmindedly on the soft flesh of the lobe.

"I can't cum three times in two hours Matty," he said giggling. He moved Matt against the tiled wall kneeling before him. "Let me take care of you though."

"That would be wonderful."

He took Matt's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the thick flesh. Mello purred around him as his hand moved up to massage his balls. Matt's back arched against the wall of the shower as he moaned loudly. Almost loud enough to wake up the bundle of blankets known as Near. Said little bundle stirred a little but still slept.

He smirked as he continued to suck off the redhead. His head bobbed as he worked the hard member in and out of his mouth. Mello's tongue ran over the main vain for more pleasure. Matt cried out in sheer bliss and bucked his hips into Mello's mouth, wanting to feel more of the blond. He gave Matt what he wanted, taking in more of his dick by relaxing his throat. It wasn't much longer before Matt came inside Mello's mouth, moaning the blond's name loudly as he did so. He swallowed moving away and smiling up at him through his wet hair.

"yummy," he whisperedm, licking his lips.

"I love you so much Mello." He smiled lazily as he let the warm water of the shower beat down on his chest.

"Let's go. You want your smokes right?" He got up and kissed Matt's lips.

"Yeah. I really need my fix."

He kissed back and walked out of the shower to put his pants back on. Mello walked out and grabbed a new change of clothing. He smiled going over to wake Near up.

"Near... wake up. We're going to get some things."

The white haired boy groaned tiredly and poked his head out from under the blanket. "What do we need to get?" he croaked.

"We're getting Matty's cigarettes. Let's go."

"M'kay."

Slowly he shuffled out of the covers and changed into one of his new dresses and laced up his knee-high white boots. Matt pulled a random shirt over his head and placed his goggles over his bi-colored eyes. The blond skipped out of the room and down the hall to get B. The two humans waited in the bedroom for Mello to return. Near kept form looking at Matt and pulled his knee up to his chest as he sat on the bed and started to fiddle with his hair.

Mello came back with B holding his leash. Near stood from the bed and he and Matt went to Mello's sides. There seemed to be a hint of sadness about the white haired boy's features. Mello locked his arms around Near, nuzzling his neck.

"You want something special too?" he asked as they started to go.

He shook his head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

Mello pouted but kept his arms around him.

"B, I want an apple before we go."

The dark fae laughed as he handed his treasure a silver apple. He ate it smiling as they walked outside. B kept a firm hold on the leash and as they walked people stared. Near kept a sad stare the entire time. He was losing everything quickly. First his family, then his freedom to take his own life, his freedom in general, then Matt and his ability to cry. His life was meaningless now and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Mello grinned as they walked into a shop that sold nothing but tobacco products. Mello pulled on his leash to look around. The apple in his hand slipped out to hit the floor. It looked as if it was bleeding from the teeth marks it held.

"B! I want a hookah!" he said, gazing at the pipes in awe.

Matt held back a face palm as he browsed the selection of cigarettes for his favorites. Plain Marlboro. That's all he needed. Just a pack or two and he would be set for a few days. B walked to the register and ordered for a monthly delivery to the house.

"Matt, tell the man what brand you want. A case a month will be delivered like Mello's chocolate."

"Regular Marlboro."

The man nodded and B looked to Mello who was still gazing at a black hookah. He held out three leaves that changed into hundreds.

"Here, I'll take the hookah as well."

Matt blinked, his eyes holding surprise that was hidden by the orange tint of his goggles. He still wasn't quite used to the fact that he was now living with three fairies. The man nodded and wrapped up the hookah. The blond smiled, kissing B's lips.

"Oh, B! You're the best!"

Near remained standing by the door, his face seeming to be expressionless. Matt stood by Mello, snaking his arm around the blond's waist. Mello leaned into Matt as the man held out the box holding the hookah.

"Matty, get that for me," he purred as he moved away to leave.

"Sure."

The red head took hold of the box and followed after Mello and B. Near followed as well, his legs pretty much moving on their own. Mello moved in front of B as they walked, stretching the chain out as far as it could go. He was like a favorite dog with how B kept hold of the leash.

"Mello, my pet, where are we going?" the raven asked.

"I want to see Mother," he said, moving toward an old cathedral.

Near moved to Matt's side and grabbed one of his sleeves, holding it tightly. He was started to feel a little dizzy and needed the red head for support. Matt looked at Near and how he looked to be paler than normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

The smaller shook his head slowly. Mello was jerked to a stop by Beyond, making him fall back.

"Hey!" The blond looked confused as B stared at him.

"I'm not going to that place. Let's go home before L gets worried."

"But B! I want to go!" The crimson eyed fae glared, quieting him down instantly.

"Home. Now."

Matt looked at the two fae after feeling the white haired boy's forehead. "Hey guys, I think we need to get back soon! Near's got a fever."

Beyond jerked Mello over as he lifted Near up. "Matt take the leash."

Mello opened his mouth but shut it as they headed back to the car. The blond got in and pulled Near into his lap. He hummed low as he rocked him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were unwell?"

Matt climbed into the car after Beyond and sat next to Mello. Near held on to Mello's shirt as he tried to sift the words through the jumbled swamp of his brain.

"I... I didn't realize it until I started getting dizzy..." he answered quietly. His eyes drooped as he slowly fell asleep there in the blond's lap.

"My poor little song bird."

When they got back, Mello got out and carried Near back to the bedroom. He laid the child in bed after undressing him and covering him. He kissed Near's forehead as he laid with him. Matt placed the box containing the hookah on the floor of Mello's room.

"I'll go make some tea, okay?" the red head offered.

"No. L and B will do it. You shouldn't touch things." He curled up around Near, nuzzling his neck. "You don't know what is safe for you to use."

Matt shrugged. "Alright. I'm gonna step out for a smoke."

He took one pack of cigarettes and opened it for a single cigarette and fished around his jeans for his lighter. He stepped out onto the balcony before lighting it. Near made a light mewling sound at the contact between Mello's cheek and his neck and rolled over to bury his face in the blond's chest. Mello held him close humming sweetly in Russian. He smiled as the door opened and L came in with tea. The light fae placed the tray on one of the bedside tables and sat on the bed, absentmindedly running his fingers through the white locks.

"How is he?"

"He has a fever. L? Is he going to die? I don't want him to die like the other one."

"If it's just a simple fever he should be fine after some rest and a cup of tea. If you'll remember, the other gorged himself to death on the fairy fruits."

"I'll take care of him... I won't let him die."

Mello had had a few other pets. All had died in some way, blaming the blond for it. Mello had cared for them as best he could. Near and Matt wouldn't die. He would see to it that they would be happy.

"I know my treasure."

L kissed Mello's forehead sweetly. Under the blanket, Near clutched at Mello's shirt tightly.

"...Grandfather..." he groaned in his sleep.

The blond stared at Near with a scowl.

"Why does B hate the church?" He wasn't ready for L to leave as he laid there with Near. He pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. "Nate, rest easy my little song bird. I want you well again."

The white haired teen calmed in his sleep a little.

"Because it is a meeting place for the Seelie Court."

Mello pouted at him. "I wanted to visit my mother... We can't go to Russia so I wanted to go to the cathedral."

"You're from Russia?" Matt asked as he walked back in.

Mello looked up and smiled. "Yup. I'm Russian."

"Cool. When I was little my mom said I'm half Italian and half Japanese."

"I can take you later when Near is well, if you want. To the cathedral of course."

"No I don't want to go anymore." He was being a bit of a brat but he had a small right to be. He was under a bit of stress. "B got me a hookah," he told L.

"I see. You don't intend to use it as more than just a decoration I hope." He ran his spindly fingers through Mello's hair. "Near will be fine my treasure. I promise."

"Why can't I use it? It's mine and I want to use it." He pouted at him, leaning into the touch. He moved a bit to press his lips to L's, watching Matt. The red head watched and growled a little when Mello kissed the other fae. Mello was his damn it!

"Because opium is worse for us than it is for them." L motioned between himself and Mello, then Matt and Near.

"It isn't just for drugs L. You can use it to smoke tobacco too." He rolled onto his back, bringing L to straddle his waist. "It's simply made of glass and steel, so no iron."

His arms wrapped around L's neck as he smiled. His eyes glanced to Matt, watching him over L's shoulder.

"No Mello. Tobacco harms us more than it does humans."

"Come on L. I'll be fine. Just one time won't hurt. B and you did it."

"No Mello. I only did it once and it nearly killed me."

He looked away, ashamed, as he leaned forward to nuzzle L's chest. "Forgive me master L... I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Mello. Just promise me you won't do it again, okay?"

"Promise." He smiled at him before looking to Matt. "Why are you scowling Matty?"

"What do you mean? I'm not scowling."

"You've looked upset ever since I kissed L." He wrapped his arms around L's neck. placing his head on his shoulder to watch Matt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not upset about anything."

The red head turned and went back on the balcony. He leaned against the railing as he took out another cigarette and lit it.

"Thank you for the tea L."

He kissed him once more before moving to embrace Near. The white haired boy groaned a little as he was moved a bit. His eyes opened.

"Huh?"

"How are you feeling?" Mello asked, stroking his hair.

"Better than earlier but still kinda crappy."

"Have some tea."

He looked to L to make sure it was safe for Near to drink. The fae nodded as Near reached for the cup that was already filled. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip of the tea.

"You can go L. I can take care of him."

The fae nodded again as he stood and left the room. Near stuck his tongue out, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What is it?"

"It's cold..."

"Oh. I can fix it."

Mello leaned over and placed his hand over Near's. The cup soon started to steam. The teen blushed a little from the contact. He thanked the blond then blew on the steaming tea so as to not burn his tongue before sipping it again.

"You still feel warm. Rest, I'll stay here with you."

He nodded and after finishing the cup of tea he laid back down and closed his eyes. "Thank you Mello," he said before going back to sleep.

The blond looked over at Matt. "What is it Matty?"

The red head took a drag from his cigarette. "I said nothing."

"Come here and lay with us."

"Whatever."

He put out the cigarette and moseyed his way to the bed and sat on Mello's other side. He let his glamour from the day fade as he wrapped his arms around Near but turned his head to face the red head.

"Matty? Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" he asked in a tone that said he clearly was.

"You're mad I kissed L."

He didn't reply, further proving Mello right.

"Matty, you shouldn't worry about a kiss between us." It was true considering he had sex with them.

"What if I were to kiss Near? How would you feel to see me kiss Near instead of you?"

"You can kiss Near. But you won't want him. Words are chains Mail Jeevas and last night you bound your soul to me. You are mine by your own tongue and every time the sun goes down, you will crawl to me on your hands and knees begging for my touch."

Matt bit his lip. What had he gotten himself into? The blond giggled as he stared at him.

"Tell me again how much you love me," he said, kissing Matt's cheek.

"I love you very much Mello." Matt turned his head so he captured the blond's lips with his own. "How about you?"

"What about me?" He looked a little confused, not understanding the question.

"Do you love me?"

He blinked before shaking his head. "I honestly don't know what that means or how to love some one."

Mello was like a small child in many ways. He had been taken away from his mother when he was around age four and L and B had raised him.

"Alright. In that case, how do you feel about me?"

"I like you a lot. I care for all of my pets deeply. I care for you and Near so much."

Matt smiled warmly. "That's a form of love."

"L and B love me. They tell me all the time and show me every day." He smiled dreamily, thinking of his two lovers. "They are the only ones I can love."

Matt blinked with confusion. This mad no sense what so ever.

"But didn't you say you don't know how to love?"

"I have my own chains Matty," he said, kissing his lips and turning to nuzzle Near.

The white haired boy purred and nuzzled back. Mello watched Near closely as they laid there. It was odd... When he was with B and L he felt warm and dreamy but with Near and Matt he felt as if at any moment they would disappear. They were different from him and he needed to make sure they were safe. Near seemed to be doing much better after the tea and rest. His fever was almost gone and he seemed happy in his dream. His arms were wrapped around Mello's waist and his head rested on the fae's chest.

"You're older than me."

Mello would forever remain a seventeen-year-old child. Matt and Near on the other hand would grow older and show it. Matt didn't understand what he meant.

"How? I'm barely twenty-one and you're over a hundred."

"How old do I look? You and Near aren't like me. I'm a fairy and you're a human."

"Oh. I get what you're saying."

"I picked you both because you look close to my age. And because you are rare treasures."

"How are we rare treasures?"

"You look different. I like different."

"I can understand from my eyes, but incase you didn't notice yet, this isn't my natural color," he said, pulling at a lock of his red hair.

"Trust me, I've noticed."

"Yeah, it would be kind of hard to dye down there. Especially when you have to bleach black hair in order to get it as vibrantly red as this."

"I like it but Near has naturally pale hair and skin. How is that possible?"

"He had a very bad case of scarlet fever as a little kid. It made all his hair fall out and grow back white. He told me a while back when I asked him the same thing. He might not act like it most of the time, but he's very fragile."

"I was sick once... L gave me a bath and after a few months I got better. I became more and more like them with every bath."

"Is that how you became a fairy?"

He nodded, smiling at him. "Every day I get a bath, I become more like them."

"That's interesting. Will the same thing happen with Near or I?"

"No. You two will stay the same."

"But what if something happens? Like we get really sick or something and that's the only thing that can keep us from dying?"

He shook his head, never taking his eyes off Near. "Only L or B can do it, not me."

"Have you ever tried?"

"You don't get it. I'm not going to because they said no."

"Why didn't you say that sooner? I would have understood immediately if you had." He chuckled in amusement.

The blond chuckled as he rolled onto his back. He wanted to be close to them both. "Tell me again how much you love me."

Matt smiled as he placed a kiss on the blond's lips. "I love you very much. With all my life."

Mello smiled as they laid there. He could hear Near's breathing and after awhile he got up and off the bed.

"I'll get you some food."

"Okkie dokkie."

Matt stayed seated on the bed. When Mello came back Near was no longer in the bed.

"Where is Near?" Mello asked as he placed a tray of food on the table.

"In the bathroom. He said he had to pee."

In the bathroom, Near sat on the toilet cover with a razor he had found in the cabinet poised over his wrist. Because of the order B had given, when he cut into his flesh, it was automatically in a place that wouldn't kill him. He sat there for a minute watching his wrist bleed for a bit. If he was unable to cry, his wrists would do that job for him. After a minute of this, he cleaned the wound and bandaged it, hiding it beneath the long sleeve of his dress. Mello knocked on the door.

"Near, I brought you some soup."

The water could be heard running as if the boy was washing his hands.

"Thank you Mello. I'll be out in a second."

The faucet squeaked as the water was turned off. After a minute, he stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Mello. He nuzzled his neck, leading him over to the table that was normally used for tea.

"I was thinking that since you two will be living here, you should get your things and move into one of the guest rooms. You'll decorate it how ever you wish."

"Thank you so much!"

Near smiled happily as he began to eat the soup. It would be inconceivable to think that with an expression like this, the boy had just slit his left wrist just a few minutes ago.

"You will get to see your grandfather. Don't worry, B will make sure nothing goes wrong."

Near was so happy to hear this he fell speechless and his hand stopped half way between the bowl and his mouth. The only way you could tell he wasn't upset at this news was the bright smile dancing around his eyes and lips.

"You can't tell him about us being fairies. If he knew then he would take you away from me."

Near nodded.

"You'll be good for B right? I won't be there so you have to promise me to be good."

"I promise I'll be good for him." He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He was afraid of B hurting him.

"I'm happy my little song bird. You'll be here with me forever." He smiled, sitting with him and picking up a sprig of golden grapes.

"Forever is longer than I can live. I am human after all."

"You will stay with me till you die right?" He popped a grape in his mouth, chewing it. "I'll take care of you."

"Of course I will." Near smiled as he continued to eat his soup.

"Good."

Mello continued to eat the grapes. He popped each one in his mouth, even the old ones. A question popped into Near's head that he wanted to be answered.

"Hey Mello? If you used to be human, how did you become fae?"

"I got sick one day. I don't really remember much since I was very ill. They placed me in a bath once every morning until I got better."

"Wow... Can you show me some time?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not allowed to make anyone into fae."

Near raised his eyebrows innocently. "I don't have to get in it to see it, do I?" he asked in an angelic tone.

The blond grinned, kissing his cheek. "You have the tongue of a fairy."

He gave a catty smile. "Thank you. Among humans I'm considered a genius. Matt is too."  
"It shows. I made a good choice in picking you two."

Near giggled. "It's just too bad my health is below average..." he sighed. "My death may come sooner than most..."

"You're in a house of fae. You'll live longer than you think."

"Yes, but considering how bad my health tends to be, I'm lucky to have lived as long as I have."

"Shut up. I'm bored of you talking."

He popped another in his mouth. Near pouted but did as he was told. Matt frowned.

"Dude, that wasn't very nice."

"I know when I hear a silver tongue. You should know better than to trick me."

"Dude, you kinda tricked him first."

He said nothing, picking up another sprig of golden grapes. He started to eat them as well.

"May I try one?" Near asked.

"No."

The white haired boy decided not to push it further considering what Mello had said only a few minutes beforehand. Mello finished eating and went to sit on the bed. As the sun began to set, Matt felt a pressure begin to well up, begging for Mello to release it. Once it got too hard to hold back, the red head moved to the bed where Mello was, taking off his shirt as he did so.

"...Mello..." he moaned.

The blond gazed at him before a grin split his face.

"Come feed your hunger Matty."

He stripped himself of his pants and boxers as he climbed on top of Mello, kissing his lips deeply. Near couldn't watch this so he went off to the bathroom. He gave the cut on his left wrist a brother on the right.

Mello laughed as he pulled off his own clothing. He kissed Matt deeply as he rolled them so he was on top. He moved two fingers down and pressed them into Matt's entrance to stretch him. He moaned, his back arching off the bed. He pushed down on the digits to move them even further into his ass. He purred as he scissored his fingers inside the red head. When he finished, he pulled them free and pushed inside fully.

"Oh gods! Mello I love you so much!" Matt moaned loud enough for Near to hear all the way in the bathroom.

He gripped Matt's erection in his hand, stroking it fast and hard as he thrust into the other's body.

"Matt... Gods this feels good!"

"Mello...Faster!"

He trust faster and harder, striking Matt's prostate at the same time. This was nearly enough to make him cum. He bucked his hips up into Mello's and moaned his blond kissed him deeply, nipping Matt's lower lip. He hit the same spot over and over again. It didn't take long for Matt to cum, covering Mello's chest with his seed. Mello felt Matt's inner muscles clench around him and he came as well, filling the red head. He pulled out and nuzzled Matt's neck.

"Never doubt the chains that bind us."

"...I won't...Mello..." Matt panted, leaning up to kiss the blond on the lips.

"Tell me gain. Tell me you love me."

"I love you Mello. I love you so much I would die for you."

"Remember your words my pet."

Matt nodded. He kissed him again before laying back on the bed. Neither seemed to have realized that Near was still in the bathroom. Mello stood moved to the doors leading out of the room.

"Go to sleep. I won't be back tonight."

"Alright." Matt covered himself and fell asleep under the silky sheets.

He ran out, smiling down the hall to L and B's room. Mello walked to the door and opened it a crack. L and B were sitting together. L was in Beyond's lap as the dark fae kissed his neck.

"...B... We have a visitor..." he purred.

The dark fae glanced over, pulling back from his twin. "Mello you know you are welcome to enter at any time."

The blond giggled, walking in and going to kneel at their feet. L held a hand out for Mello to join them. He giggled as he watched Beyond reach into L's jeans, stroking him as he nibbled on his ear. L's breath hitched before he let it go in a pleasured moan.

"Lawlipop and you should behave while I'm gone. Remember to pick a beautiful outfit for our ball."

"Worry not my dear brother... We shall be good while you are gone tomorrow."

He kissed L's neck, biting where the neck and shoulder met.

"How would you like our treasure to pleasure you Lawlipop?" B purred as he stroked L a bit faster. His back arched as he moaned a beautiful song.

"I want him to ride me!"

Beyond's crimson eyes sparkled as he licked his mark.

"You heard him my treasure. He wants you to ride him."

The blond got up and with B's help, he removed L's pants. He then straddled his hips, facing L as he lowered himself slowly onto his cock. L moaned as he was encased in such wonderful heat.

"Yes Mihael. Like that!"

The blond moaned as he lifted himself up and dropped back down. Beyond reached foreword and gripped blond locks, pulling back his head, offering his throat to L. The light fae leaned over that beautiful pale throat and kissed and sucked at the flesh. He moaned, moving faster. It felt so good being with them. It was like being in a dream.

"That's good my treasure... A little faster now..." L moaned, his lips ghosting over Mello's Adam's Apple.

He licked that spot, sucking on it as if it were the sweetest candy. His hand moved down to stroke Mello's hard member in time with their movements. Beyond snatched his twin's hand away.

"Don't touch him my love. He's been a naughty little boy," B teased.

"What...do you...aah...mean brother?"

"I want to play with him."

Mello moaned hearing his words and moved faster.

"Ahh... As you wish...my brother..." L moaned and bucked up into Mello.

The blond moaned, constricting his inner muscles around L's cock. He wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he could. L moaned as he came inside the blond. Mello panted as he felt L fill him.

"Please... I need to be touched..."

He was breathless and in need of release. L moved his hand down to grip the blond's hard member and began to pump him.

"I said no. Pull out and go to the bed. Mihael is mine tonight," he purred.

"I apologize brother."

L carefully maneuvered himself out from between his twin and his treasure. He moved rather lazily to the bed and laid down. Mello panted as he slowly undressed Beyond. The dark fae was going to be brutal with him. He moved to the bed as B smirked at his two lovers.

"On your knees Lawliet. Open your mouth and take him in your mouth."

L did as his brother commanded, wrapping his hot lips around just the head and began to suck lightly. He flicked his tongue over the tip. Mello moaned as Beyond pulled off his own pants and moved behind his brother. He thrust into his twin, forcing him to take in more of Mello's cock. L moaned around Mello as his twin penetrated him. He relaxed his throat in order to take more of the blond in his mouth. Beyond moved roughly in and out of L. The blond moaned, cumming in his mouth.

"Swallow," B ordered of his brother.

The light fae did so, releasing Mello from his mouth. Mello fell back onto the bed, watching them as he breathed deeply. B gripped L's hips, striking his prostate as he ran his tongue up his spine.

"Scream for me. Let everyone know who is fucking you."

"B-beyond!" he screamed as he came all over the sheets.

"Lawliet," he breathed as he filled his twin with his seed. He pulled out and moved to lay against his chest. "My beloved brother. I love you deeply," he whispered so only L could hear. "Mihael... Come lay with us."

L held an arm out so the blond could lay with them and bask in the after glow. Mello moved close, nuzzling L's chest.

"Matt says he loves me," the blond said.

"He's lying you know," L said, petting those angelic blond locks. "No one can ever love you except B and I."

"He is?" Mello looked to L's eyes, watching him. "He said he loved only me. Why would he lie?"

"Because you are a freak. We're the only ones capable of ever loving you. Capable of accepting what and who you are."

Mello bit his lip as tears filled his eyes. "You both love me though, right?" He couldn't stop his voice from trembling.

"Of course we do. We always have and we always will."

L kissed Mello on the forehead. His tears fell as he laid there, nodding. He was a freak, he wasn't human any more, nor was he fae. It hurt to think that he was unloved.

"I love you Mihael, and so does B. No matter what we always will. We've always loved you."

"We will always love you. And you will always only love us, Mihael Keehl." Beyond kissed the blond's lips as he cried.

"Yes Mihael Keehl, you will only love us."

Mello cried himself to sleep curled up close to them, kissing their lips before he fell asleep, whimpering their words to himself. L was soon to follow him into the land of dreams, nuzzling Beyond's chest. Beyond smiled cruelly at them as he laid there. Once he was sure they were asleep he got up and walked out to Mello's room. He opened the door and looked inside.

Only Matt laid in the bed, only the lower half of his naked body was covered by the blanket. Near was laying in the grass of the sitting room, still awake and playing around with the fresh bandage on his left wrist. B walked into the room and moved to the sitting room. He stood in the moonlight just staring at the pale boy. The petite boy didn't notice the figure standing over him and he started tracing circles in the grass with the tip of his finger.

"You seem deep in thought."

Near jumped into a sitting position and squeaked in surprise.

"What has your mind so wrapped up?" He moved towards him, sitting beside him

"Nothing! I just miss my grandfather."

B placed a finger over his lips, hushing him. "Lower your voice. Don't want to wake your friend do you?"

"…sorry…"

He smiled, reaching over and touching his cheek. "You smell like blood."

"It's probably my back from the other night. It does kind of hurt…"

He wouldn't say anything about the fact that he was now cutting his wrists to make up for his current inability to cry.

"Roll over and I'll take care of it."

Near did so, showing his back to B. He kept his wrists pressed between his chest and the ground. Beyond moved his shirt up and gazed at the pale skin. He leaned down, running his tongue over the marks. He added a bit of power through out Near's body. His body arched and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He moved his tongue over every bit of flesh, his fingers nimblely running down his spine to his underwear. Feeling where those fingers were traveling, Near scuttled away, his eyes wide. B pulled back, weaving power over the pale boy's body.

"Near," he purred, knowing the spell worked by his voice. Every time he said this name, Near would feel the most intense pleasure in the world run through his body. He would beg to be touched by B in only a short time. Near shook his head vigorously, moving his arms to cover his chest and pulling his legs up to further build a defense.

"…No…"

"Now, now, Near. I would never touch you without permission." He purred the name.

He shook his head harder, tightening his grip on his arms. "No!"

"What's wrong Near? Are you feeling ill Near?"

"STOOOP!"

Near was clawing at his arms to try to resist the magic. B smirked at the small teen.

"Do you not like that name? Shall I call you something else Near?"

His voice was just a purr. It was like silk sliding over the skin. His skin shifted and his body slowly mimicked Matt's.

"I love you Near."

Near curled into a little ball, clutching his head in his hands.

"Stop it…Stop it. STOOOP IIIT!" he screamed.

Matt stirred a little in his sleep. Beyond started to laugh coldly as he sat there. This was truly fun to him. Near started shaking.

"…Only Mello…Only Mello…Only Mello…No one can love me but Mello…" he muttered to himself like a mantra.

Beyond continued to laugh, hearing him. "That's right child. Only my Mello could have any hope of loving you. Come with me so he can show you."

He shook his head. He may have been in major need of release because of B's spell, but he didn't want to be touched by anyone.

"Come with me Near. Don't you wish for Mello to give you love? You are his little song bird after all. Come sing for him."

The white haired boy twitched and bit his lip to keep the moans held back.

"Why hold back your voice Near? He wants to hear it. Let Mello hear your voice call for him Near." It was a twisted game, but damn if it wasn't fun.

"Nononononono…Stop it… Please just stop it…" he moaned and begged. He didn't want this. After his first night here, he rather disliked the idea of sex in any form.

Beyond laughed, changing his form back to normal. "Every time you are called Near, you will feel the power," he said, getting up and moving close, stroking the boy's cheek.

His back arched and he panted. Why did things have to be like his? He was beginning to hate this place even more with each passing day.

"Who can love you near?"

"…M-mello…" he panted.

"What was that Near? I couldn't hear you. Say it louder Near."

"Ahh…Mello!"

"Good boy Near," he said, kissing his cheek softly.

He stood and walked out of the room, stroking Matt's cheek before walking back to his own bed. Near's back arched off of the grass as the spell made him cum in his pants. In the other room, L was curled up, his arms around Mello protectively. Beyond went back to bed and smirked at them. L was too soft on him sometimes. He crawled into bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Another chapter finished~ I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read more!


	4. Chapter 4

Seen and Unseen

By: kittybella and Demon's Sinner

Chapter 4,

The next morning Near was a sleeping mess with grass and soil staining his pajamas, hair and left cheek. Beyond entered the room with breakfast for them.

"Get up. We have a lot of work today," he said, placing down a tray of eggs and toast.

Matt sat up in the bed with a yawn and scratched his belly. He shifted out of the silk covered bed and shuffled to the bathroom for a morning piss. Near didn't move besides the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Beyond pulled out clothing for them to wear as he waited for them to dress. Mello sat in his bath, not saying a word or trying to coax L to bathe with him.

"Tell me what is on your mind, my precious treasure." L stroked Mello's hair soothingly when he saw the blond was upset.

"Nothing L..." He moved lower into the bath so only his head was showing. He lifted his hand up, splaying his fingers to gaze at them.

"Mihael, you know I love you. B does too. We love you Mihael Keehl."

"I know L. I was thinking about Matt."

"How so my treasure?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He got up and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to clean up."

"Mihael Keehl tell me what's wrong."

"Mother didn't want me. Matt and Near don't want me. No one can love me," he wailed, falling to his knees in tears.

"That' isn't completely true Mihael and you know it. B and I can, will, and do love you." L moved beside Mello and held the blond reassuringly.

"Why don't others love me? Am I so horrible?"

"Your aren't horrible my treasure. You're just different from them and they don't know how to accept that like B and I have."

He nodded, relaxing in the lighter fae's hold. "Why does Matt lie to me? I want him to love me but why would he lie?"

"Because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It hurts even more when he lies." The blond smiled as he was held close and slowly he began to relax fully. "I love you L."

B was waiting for Near to wake up but was growing impatient.

"Matt wake up your friend so we can go," he said, rolling his eyes.

Matt nodded and walked over to the little white bundle and shook what he thought was the shoulder lightly.

"Hey Near, wakie, wakie."

The white haired boy mewled and rolled over. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oi, fluffy, it's time to go."

That woke him up. "Oh no! I need to take a shower!"

He jumped up and grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom. Beyond growled as he waited longer.

"Hurry up Near!" he called through the door with a smirk.

The white haired boy moaned softly and had to touch himself as he cleaned his body. When he came out, he was dressed in a long-sleeved white Lolita with blue trim.

"You look lovely Near," Beyond said. "Let's go and get your things."

He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. B smirked as he laid glamour over his body, hiding all but his eyes. Matt raised an eyebrow at Near as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, but didn't light it.

"Do you feel any better today?" he asked, remembering he'd had a fever the day before.

Near nodded, keeping his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. Beyond led them down to the car and the driver opened it for them. B climbed in first and smiled at them. They both climbed in after him and sat down. Near held his hands in his lap and crossed his ankles.

"I hope you both slept well," he said as they started to drive. "We'll go to Matt's place first and get his things."

The red head shrugged. "Cool."

Beyond smirked at the white haired boy as he relaxed, closing his eyes. Near looked at the floor of the car. He still firmly held his lip between his teeth. He stayed silent the entire ride. The car stopped at Matt's apartment and the door opened.

"Get what you wish to keep and place it in the trunk."

"Will do."

The red head climbed out of the car and went inside. He came out a few minute later holding a card board box that contained a PS2 and an X-box 360 and his game collection. He held no attachment to anything else besides his Camero, but that was still parked at the club. Beyond nodded as they drove off to Near's home next.

"Remember not to say anything about where you are or what we are. Let me do all the talking Near."

He nodded and climbed out of the car with B and Matt. Beyond walked to the door and knocked on it. He wrapped an arm around Near's waist as the door was opened.

"Hello Grandfather." Near smiled.

"Nate where on earth have you been?" Roger demanded, completely ignoring B and Matt. The white haired boy jumped and was going to answer but was cut off by the dark fae.

"Hello sir, may we come in?"

B pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose as he pulled Near close to his side. Matt was silent, watching the old man. The red head knew the old man didn't like him.

"Not until my questions are answered! Where have you been Nate? It's been three days since you went off with Mail! And who is this new guy?"

"I am in charge of a school for gifted individuals called Wammy's House. It was founded by Quilish Wammy."

He turned to the car and the driver walked over, smiling kindly. Beyond moved past Roger and into the house as Quilish started explaining the institute. Near was pulled in as well and Matt just followed them. Near led the way to his room. Beyond sat on the bed, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Hurry up now, little one. We have things to do and places to be."

He nodded and quickly packed his favorite long-sleeved Lolita's along with all of his underwear and snowy white pajamas. The only other thing he grabbed was an old-looking hand sewn teddy bear. The only thing he had besides pictures to remember his mother by. Matt helped get the things to the car as Beyond walked to Roger with a charming smirk.

"I'm sure you understand that this is the best place for Nate to be," Watari concluded as B placed a hand on his shoulder.

Roger smiled. "Of course. Just give me a moment to say my good byes to my dear grandson."

Watari nodded and stood, shaking the old man's hand. B looked to Near and Matt, motioning for the pale boy to come to them. Near skipped over, still hugging the bear to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner grandfather."

"It's alright Nate. Good luck at your new school."

"Thank you." They hugged each other, Near managing to make it look some what akward because of the bear. "I'm going to miss you grandfather..."

"I'll miss you too Nate."

Beyond rolled his eyes, gesturing for them to go.

"I'll just have your grandfather sign a few papers. Go wait in the car boys."

B gestured to the dining room table while Watari handed him the papers. Roger took them and signed on all the correct lines in a hard to read squiggle. Beyond smirked as he removed his glasses.

"Roger Ruvie," B purred as he gazed at the old man. "Look at me please, I have something to say and I would like your full attention."

Roger looked B straight in the eyes and saw for the first time that they were red as fresh blood. This man was not human.

"Listen closely to everything I say. All of it is true. You are Roger Ruvie. You are an old man who lives alone. You have no living family." He smirked, weaving his magic over the old man. "The only family you did have you hate. Nate River, your grandson, cross-dresses and you resent him deeply for being a freak of nature. You sent him to a private school in England to be rid of him. If you see him on the street, you will ignore him and act as if he doesn't even exist."

Roger nodded and turned away without looking at Near again. B laughed as he walked out and into the car.

"You both have clothing for the Seelie and Unseelie balls, correct?" he asked, shutting the door.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Yes," came Near's reply.

He kept his teddy bear held close to his chest while Matt held a PSP, clicking away at the buttons. B grinned as he gazed directly at Near.

"Now tell me Near, wasn't it nice to see your grandfather? You should speak up more Near."

Near bit his lip to keep back a pleasured moan and he pulled his knees up in an attempt to hide his new erection.

"Near?" he questioned, knowing full well why he wasn't speaking. "Are you feeling unwell Near?"

"Please stop..." he said quietly to hide the pleasure in his voice.

"Stop what Near?"

He hesitated before he spoke again. "Please stop saying that name... I was good..."

He smirked darkly as he tilted his head. "What should I call you then? You seemed to enjoy the name before. That's why you told Mello to call you Near."

"STOP IT! I don't want this feeling!"

"What feeling Near?"

Matt looked up at Near after his outburst.

"Near?"

The white haired boy closed his ears and tightly shut his eyes. Beyond leaned foreword and whispered directly into Near's ear.

"You are to tell no one of my spell Nate River."

Near's breath shook as if he were about to cry, but Mello's command made it so he couldn't. He kissed Near's cheek before sitting back and watching the fun between Matt and Near. Matt shrugged and went back to his game and Near simply sat there, twitching occasionally. Beyond smirked, leaning back and watched the two.

"Mail, Near has an erection. Take care of him."

Near stiffened as Matt turned off his PSP-without saving-and moved to Near and kneeled in front of him. He lifted the skirt of his dress and removed the underwear. He took the hard member into his mouth and started to bob his head, licking up and down the shaft.

"Near," Beyond purred, moving and licking up his throat. "Near, tell Matt just how much you like him."

He bit his lip and his muscles tensed. This wasn't what he wanted. He pushed at Matt to try to get him off, but he only continued with his ministrations.

"Who do you want Near? Who do you want to touch you Near?"

_"NO ONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED AT ALL!"_

"Mail stop," B hissed, pulling Near in his lap, stroking his hair. "Relax little one. When we get back, you may run to Mello and have him remove it."

"...Why can't you?" Near asked, his voice wavering as if he were crying, though not a tear was shed.

"Because this is far too much fun. Mail, repeat the word 'Near' over and over until we get back."

The red head opened his mouth. "Near. Near. Near. Near."

Named white haired boy moved out of B's lap and to the other end of the limo, curling up into a ball. Beyond laughed as he moved to pull the red head into his lap. He was having so much fun watching Near squirm in pleasure.

"Nate touch yourself. Find the release you desire and scream out the name of the one you love."

The will for tears finally became stronger than Mello's order, and Near cried in torrents as his right hand moved under the skirt of his dress and he began to stroke his hardness against his will. He was fast to cum, what with the extreme pleasure from B's spell and something stimulating him to let it all go in a flash of white.

"M-MAIL!"

The car came to a stop and the door opened to show they had arrived back to the house. B laughed as he pushed Matt at the pale Lolita boy and got out, still laughing. Mello was outside waiting for them and when he saw B, his smile brightened. He embraced the darker fae, kissing his lips.

"Welcome home B."

Near fell on his hands and knees in the drive way and threw up from the sheer stress he was under. The blond released Beyond and ran to the small boy.

"What happened? Near are you okay?"

He looked up at Mello with pleading eyes. "Please... Undo the spell B put on me last night... He said I could ask you to when we got back..."

Mello took Near into his arms, holding him close.

"How could you? He belongs to me, not you!" he yelled at Beyond. "Nate River," Mello whispered. "I take away this curse B has placed on you. You are free of his order from last night and free from any he places on you from this day forth."

He leaned in and kissed his lips softly and lovingly. A spark flew between them as he dispelled Beyond's words. Mello shot B a glare that promised pain. "They are mine B, stay away from them!"

"Thank you Mello," Near said loud enough for only Mello to hear. Matt went to the blond's side and placed a hand on his shoulder to show him that he wanted to be his.

Beyond stared at the blond in a bored way. "Don't flatter yourself Mello. He loves Matt, not you. I was only getting them back for being such ruthless liars."

"I have only ever lied about mine and Matt's names," Near said. "And that was out of self defense!"

Mello pulled away from Matt, looking away.

"We're going upstairs. I need to make sure Near is okay. The stress isn't good for him."

Matt nodded. "I'm going to help unload the car."

He walked over to the limo and began by pulling out the box with his PS2 and X-box 360 in it and carried it inside. He did the same with Near's bags.

"Watari will bring them to your new room." He picked Near up and cradled him to his chest. "I'll get you some tea. You'll feel better soon."

"Thank you."

Near buried his face in Mello's chest. He was tired, he was stressed and he just wanted to sleep. The white haired boy had only just gotten to sleep at sunrise and was woken up just a couple hours later. Mello put Near in bed and covered him up.

"I won't let B hurt you again."

The teen fell to sleep almost instantaneously. Mello laid with him and curled up close. He stroked his hair. Near had one arm around the teddy bear and his other around Mello He was glad the blond was there; he hated sleeping alone because he was nightmare prone. Mello hummed a lullaby to him to help him sleep. He glanced to the door when Matt came in.

"He's sleeping," the blond said quietly.

Matt's mouth formed a silent 'oh' and he gently set down a box of clothing. He didn't want to wake up the white haired boy.

"What happened Matt? Tell me what happened in the car."

Matt sat on the edge of the bed next to Mello. "It was weird. Every time B or I said 'Near,' he would bite his lip and blush like he was being sexually pleasured... B said it after almost every sentence like it was just a game for him. On the ride back from his home, it was worse because he kept saying 'Near,' even when he begged him to stop... And he kinda forced me to pleasure him against his will... After Near screamed that he didn't want any one to touch him, he ordered me to say 'Near' until we got back and him to touch himself and scream the name of the one he loves when he came..."

"What name did he say?"

The blond's aquamarine eyes sparkled as he waited for an answer. He held Near close. Beyond wasn't heartless, he just had a mean sense of humor.

"..." Matt hesitated. This was something he was still surprised about. "...Mine..."

"Oh... You must be very pleased."

"...More surprised than anything... I love you, not Near."

"I want you to say it again." Mello was clinging to Matt's words. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Mello. I love you with all my life." Matt leaned down and kissed the blond on the lips.

"Matt...I...I lo-" His throat closed up around the words. He tried again. "I love... B and L..."

He wanted to say that he loved Matt but he couldn't. An idea came to him and he smiled. He couldn't say it, but he could show it. He knew how to show Matt he loved him. "I love..." And instead of finishing the statement, he kissed Matt's lips. He repeated the process over and over, smiling even brighter each time. He hoped Matt understood.

The red head stared at Mello confusedly, wondering just what he was trying to say... Until his lips were kissed by the blond repeatedly. His heart raced as he realized what the blond was trying to say. He smiled against the other's lips as he kissed back.

"You understand? I wish to say it but I can't." Like Matt, he was bound by chains to L and B.

"Because of your chains, right?"

He nodded. His eyes held care and devotion for the other as he moved so he could lay beside him and Near. "I care very deeply for you and Near. I love-" He kissed Matt's lips, then Near's as he slept. "Do you understand?"

Matt nodded. "You love Near and me."

"That's right." He smiled as he laid with them. "One day I'll be able to say it."

"When do you think your chins will break?"

"Never," he whispered. As long as they had his name, he would be theirs forever. He couldn't even tell Matt or Near his name. They had gagged his throat to hide their secrets.

"I see..."

Near rolled over into a more comfortable position as he slept.

"So when's the ball?" Matt asked.

"In a few hours. Eat and drink nothing while there."

"Ah. Is that one the Seelie, or the other one?"

"Seelie during the day. Unseelie at night."

"Alrighty then."

Mello got up and kissed Near and Matt once more.

"Let's get ready. Near can rest for now."

"Okay. Why don't we take a shower together?"

"Okay. Let's have Near join. My bath is big enough for all three of us. Plus it will help relax him."

"Alright." Matt placed a hand on Near's shoulder and gently shook. "Natey, wanna come have a nice relaxing bath with Mello and me?"

Near's eyes opened slightly. "M'kay."

He shifted and moved out of the bed, following Matt and Mello into the bathroom sleepily. Mello started to fill the large tub with warm water. He moved about, getting bath salts and lighting candles. Once the tub was full, he shut off the water and added bubbles. The blond turned to Near as he smiled and dimmed the lights for them. It was very calming and Mello moved close to help Near undress.

The white haired boy allowed him to, completely forgetting about the cuts he inflicted to himself in his half asleep state. Matt undressed himself and smiled at the other two. It was too dark for any human to see very well. Mello kissed Near's lips, leading him to the water before undressing himself. Near couldn't help but smile at the small kiss. He relaxed in the hot water. Matt sat next to him and made sure he didn't accidentally fall underwater from his tiredness.

Mello sat Near in his lap as he washed him. He nibbled on the pale boy's neck, running his tongue over the pulse point.

"You can rest Near. We'll take care of you."

The white haired boy mewled quietly and rested his head against Mello's chest as he fell asleep again. Matt ran soap over his own body, washing away dirt from earlier in the day until his skin nearly glowed. Mello finished washing Near and lifted him out of the bath to lay back in bed naked. He curled up with him and smiled at Matt.

"I'm happy we can be together. I never had anyone but L and B. They take care of me and I love them so much. I would die for them. I would die for you two as well. You are very special to me Matty. I want to be with you forever."

"I feel the same Mello. But unfortunately, being human and all, I will die. As much as that would suck, it will happen." He stroked Mello's cheek lovingly.

"But you'll live a long life."

"Yeah, but growing old would kinda suck too."

"I wish I could change that."

"Oh well. Being with you will make it suck less."

"I'm glad."

He laid there with them. The blond smiled and after four hours he decided to get them ready. Near had rested enough and stayed awake after he was woken up. Mello was up and was busy dressing himself in black sheer material. The fabric was almost completely see-through with wisps of white. It showed off his body well.

Near blushed when he saw Mello dressed in this. He searched through his clothing and found a white renaissance styled dress that he had found at a renaissance festival. He donned that along with a few silvery accessories and a dash of make up. Mello smiled as he placed black eyeliner on, making his eyes pop. He placed lip gloss on and rubbed oil on his skin. He was like a god of beauty. Matt wasn't so elaborate in his clothing and he simply wore khaki dress pants, a white button-up shirt and a medium grey vest. Mello pouted at the red head.

"Near, get the make up. I have a red gown he could wear."

"You are NOT putting me in a dress!" Matt protested.

Near only giggled and gathered the cosmetics needed for Matt.

"Mail Jeevas hold still. You will wear what we tell you to."

He went to his walk in closet that was as big as Matt's apartment. He moved about, finding what he needed and stepped over to the red head.

"Pleeeaaase! I don't want to wear girly clothes!" the red head begged.

"Matty these aren't girly."

Mello dressed him and stood back, letting Near do his part. The white haired boy grinned and lined Matt's eyes with some black eyeliner. He went a little over the side of his left eye in an intricate swirly design. He added a little red eye shadow to his eye lids to match the clothes and his hair. A little gloss as smeared over his lips and Near stood back to inspect his work.

"You look sexy Matt!"

Mello smiled, giving his approval.

"You look great Matty. Now let's go! The Seelie Court awaits!"

Near skipped along with Mello as they dragged Matt downstairs. They were greeted by a smiling L wearing a sheer white tunic and a wrap-around bottom that -to Near's delight- wasn't as see-through as the top. Mello smiled as they went to the car. He looked to Near and Matt and kissed them both. Matt would understand but would Near?

Matt smiled knowingly while Near blinked in confusion. He hadn't been awake for the blond's exchange with Matt, thus didn't understand. He didn't complain though. As long as it didn't go any further, he was fine with kissing and rather enjoyed when the blond kissed his lips in that gentle, loving way.

They got in the car and Mello sat close to L. He knew his place was by the light fae and he enjoyed being with him. Matt and Near sat opposite them. They both had an inner itch to be beside the blond that they tried to ignore, Near more so than Matt, but that didn't work too well for the red head. He moved to the seat on the side of Mello that wasn't occupied by L. Mello sat very still with a calm smile. He turned to Matt and told him to be careful.

"You two can't eat or drink anything unless I say."

They both nodded. Near already knew better than to eat of the fairy fruit or drink of their wine. Matt, however, didn't but he would refrain from doing so for Mello.

The drive took a few hours in which Mello had moved from seat to seat and soon was laying with his head in L's lap and his ass in Matt's. He was sleeping for the rest of the ride. One arm hung off the seat. His head turned, causing his hair to split at the neck. A tattoo was there, part black and part red. The black formed a gothic L but the red turned it into a gothic B. Matt saw it and smirked.

"Dude... S'fuckin' hot," he said.

Near shuddered. It looked like it had hurt like hell. The blond shifted his hips in his sleep, rubbing the silk against Matt's groin. He nuzzled L's thigh. The red head moaned quietly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure this tiny friction caused. L smiled as he pet Mello's sleeping head. Mello curled up closer to them, shifting once again. He looked up at L sleepily.

"I'm sleepy," he whispered.

"I can tell, my treasure. You shall liven up when we get to the ball."

"Can I eat an apple? I love flesh apples."

"You may when we get to the ball. There are no apples in the car."

"I know."

He sat up a little so he was in Matt's lap and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Matt's arms snaked around Mello's waist.

"What's a flesh apple?" he asked.

"Something that we shouldn't eat, but they can," Near answered.

Mello laid his head on Matt's shoulder, gazing at Near with a sultry look and when he spoke it sounded very smooth and compelling. It held no power, but it screamed of sex and lust.

"Flesh apples are silver on the outside. When you bite into it, the inside is red like blood."

"Freaky..." Matt said under his breath.

"Yeah. It was the first thing I ate when I came to stay with L." He shifted again as the car stopped and the door opened. "Let's go meet the queen."

The other three followed. Near was totally excited to be there. Matt on the other hand was apathetic. The orchard was warm as summer and the trees were full of fruits. There were fairies everywhere. Small children danced with the fae, singing to the music that played. L and Mello walked to where a beautiful angelic woman sat with large butterfly wings. L bowed to her, Near and Matt doing so as well. Mello moved close as she opened her arms to them. The blond smiled and bowed to her. She brought Mello into her lap. He giggled as he sat in her lap.

"L, your child is growing so lovely. Who are your new friends L?" she asked, eyeing Matt and Near.

"They are Mello's new treasures. The red head is called Matt and the pale one is called Near." L gestured to each of them.

Mello smiled as he told her about them. She welcomed the two humans to her court. Mello got up and took hold of Near's hand.

"Come dance with me."

"Okay!"

Near smiled as he took Mello's hand and went to dance. He smiled, leading him to where the children danced. The Seelie queen reached out for Matt and L, offering them a place beside her. L nodded in thanks and sat beside her.

"Tell me how your brother is. Does B still wish to be king of the Unseelie Court?"

"Yes Milady. He seems to never let go of his ambitions."

She laughed lightly as two women brought wine for them to drink. They placed the drinks in front of the three along with small bits of fruit and nuts. Matt thought the strange fruits didn't look very good to eat, though the wine looked and smelled rather good. Mello's words rang in his head to no eat or drink anything here.

She smiled at the human boy. "Would you like some water?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

She smiled and offered L wine. He accepted it. "What happened to Mello's lovely face? He looks more wicked than B."

"It would seem that on the night he acquired Matt and Near, the latter had pushed him face first into an iron pole. Near says it was out of self defense."

"Self defense? Poor Mello... He is such a beautiful child. Matt, you seem like an interesting person."

The red head shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you think of living with L and B?"

Another shrug. "It's okay I guess. I've lived in worse places."

"What is your relationship with Mello?"

"Friend with benefits I guess. I only just met him a few days ago."

Mello came back with Near, laughing as he offered the pale boy some water. Near accepted it. He figured that if Mello was offering, then it would be safe. He seemed to be the happiest he'd been since before he and Matt went to live with Mello. The blond sat beside L and sipped wine. He held up some gold grapes for L as he sat there. The fae ate them one by one. He looked over at Near and noticed he had his ocarina around his neck. Mello looked over at it and grinned.

"Play for us Near."

He nodded and placed the ocarina to his lips. He began to play his favorite lullaby. Several fairies smiled at the sound and started dancing to the tune. Mello jumped up with L and moved to dance with him. The older fae accepted and danced with the blond. Matt simply sat back and watched. Mello moved with the grace and skill of an exotic dancer. He looked beautiful but a little erotic.

Matt lifted a glass to his lips without looking at its contents and took a sip. It tasted like wine, yet kind of like nectar at the same time. After licking his lips, he took another sip, then a swig and the glass was empty. He looked at the empty glass and found it hilarious for no logical reason and burst into uncontrollable laughter. A few fairies helped him up and started to dance with him, offering the red head more wine. The ocarina music stopped abruptly as Near looked at the extremely drunken Matt.

"You drank the wine didn't you?" he asked and the red head nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Can yoo turn the music back'on? I wanna dance wi'the pretty people."

For some odd reason, he found the word 'people' funny and burst into laughter again. Fairies danced around the red head, offering him food and drink. Mello rushed to his side and pushed the fae away.

"Come Near. We have to get him out of here. I'll get him some water."

He pulled Matt close and walked away. Near nodded and quickly followed after them. Matt slung his arm around Mello's neck.

"You're reeeeaaaaally hot, ya know that?"

"Yes, thank you very much." He opened the door to the limo and placed Matt on a seat before climbing in. "Near, come sit with me."

Near nodded and sat next to Mello. Matt sat up and clumsily moved to Mello's side.

"I really, I mean _really_, wanna fuck you Mello. I mean _REALLY_ fuck you, like all hard and sexy and junk. Pfft... Junk."

The blond blushed and giggled. "I get that a lot. Matt drink some water. You're drunk and you're talking nonsense."

"Pfft whatever!" He took the water from Mello and drank it.

Mello smirked as he watched him. "One glass and already hammered. Matty won't stand a chance at the Unseelie Court."

"I believe fae wine isn't meant for humans. One glass would be enough to get any human extremely drunk," Near said.

Matt draped himself over Mello. He licked the blond's neck. One of his hands glided over his leg to the blond's crotch.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal~" he sang drunkenly.

He chuckled and leaned his head back, letting Matt have more access to his throat. "Matty...Near is awake."

"I don't care. I'm horny."

"I am not having sex in front of him."

Mello pushed Matt back with a frown. Near gave Mello a thankful look. Matt pouted but didn't give up.

"Come on Mells! Just a little touchie, touchie? I'm so hard for you!"

He grabbed Mello's hand and moved it to his crotch. The blond jumped and pulled his hand back. Sighing, he moved to his knees in front of him.

"Fine. I'll take care of you."

Matt got a lustful look in his eye. Near rolled his eyes and turned away, covering his ears so he wouldn't have to hear Matt. Mello moved Matt's skirt up and revealed his erection. His lips closed over the hard flesh as he licked and sucked. The red head moaned low and long. He bucked his hips, wanting more.

Mello hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat so Matt could do as he pleased. Matt half whimpered, wondering drunkenly why Mello practically stopped. He started bobbing his head, sucking hard on the swollen member. Mello hummed in his throat, sending vibrations through Matt's body.

Matt moaned happily, tangling his fingers in Mello's hair, wordlessly urging him to continue so professionally. He continued to pleasure the red head, his fingers moved to grip Matt's hips as his teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh. He gave an extra loud moan of Mello's name as he came hard in the blond's mouth. He swallowed and pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"Yummy." He licked his lips.

Matt gave him a drunken, yet satisfied, grin. Mello moved back to the seat and smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

He looked over at Near who was still keeping his ears plugged. "What's up with you fluffy?" Matt asked as Near turned to face them.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to hear you and Mello doing your thing."

Mello got up and sat beside the white haired boy. He pulled Near into his lap as he nuzzled his neck.

"Do not be angry my little song bird," he purred.

"I'm not. I just dislike sex."

"Maybe I could fix that." He kissed his cheek.

Near shook his head, blushing madly. "No thank you!"

"My poor little song bird." Mello ran his fingers through Near's hair. He was being gentle and caring as he touched and spoke to him. "You have nothing to fear with me, my little song bird."

"Thank you Mello... But sex gives me bad memories..." His brow furrowed and his eyes saddened. Normally, he would be crying a little, but Mello's order kept him from doing so.

"Near, I love..." he whispered before placing a deep kiss on his lips.

Near pulled away quickly with surprise. Mello looked confused but didn't try to stop him.

"Sorry… I was surprised… I'm not used to you kissing me so deeply…" Near leaned his head against Mello's chest.

He smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I love," he kissed his neck, nipping it softly.

"I know…"

But Near didn't love him back. He loved Matt and unfortunately Matt loved Mello instead. As much as it hurt to think about, it was true. The white haired boy gazed at the drunk red head who was laughing at the little lights all around the interior of the limo. Mello followed his gaze and frowned.

"I'll go tell L we're going. We have to get to the Unseelie Court by nightfall."

Near nodded and got out of Mello's lap so he could go to the elder fae. Mello stepped out and hurried to L's side, embracing him with a cry. Tears streamed down his face as he held tight to the light fae. L blinked in surprise but held the blond, soothing him.

"What is troubling you my precious gem?"

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you can't be without me," he wailed.

"Mello, you know I love you and I can't live without you."

He sniffled as he heard him speak. "You only love me, right? No one else?"

L couldn't answer that. To do so would be a lie because he also loved B. "What matters is that I do love you Mello."

The blond pulled back and wiped his eyes. "We're going to get B and go to the Unseelie Court."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"You can't. You aren't allowed at the Unseelie Court. Stay, have fun."

"I meant until we get home."

"Stay. I'll be fine. You know how emotional I can be."

He leaned up on his toes and kissed his lips deeply. L kissed him back.

"As you wish my treasure. "Be good for B. You know how he gets."

"I'm still mad at him. He tortured Near."

"Still, if you aren't good, he may do worse than simply crushing your hands as punishment."

"I'm not mad for that. I deserved that, but he hurt my pets. They belong to me, not him."

"I know my treasure. Now go. You don't want to be late, now do you?"

He kissed L once more before running back to the car. He climbed in and sat between Matt and Near. Matt was passed out, his face still painted with alcohol. Near sat on the other end of the limo, one knee pressed against his chest. He was curling some of his hair between his thumb and index finger. Mello brought Matt's head into his lap as his own head leaned against Near's shoulder. He ran long slender fingers through red locks. It seemed like a shorter ride back.

When they got back, B got in the car and once his eyes locked with Mello, the blond moved to sit in the dark fae's lap. B whispered to him as his hands glided up the blond's skirt to roam over the sun-kissed skin. He continued to whisper hushed words to him as he tipped his head, arching his back. It was a very erotic scene. Near looked away and Matt couldn't help but watch as he was woken up by the blond moving. He got tired of just watching and moved over to join them.

"Matt..." Mello moaned, staring at him. "Stay away."

Matt pouted but went back to his seat next to Near. The white haired boy laid his head in the red head's lap so he could take a short nap until they got to the Unseelie Court. Mello shut his eyes as B continued to touch him. Beyond's own crimson eyes fell on Near and Matt as he pleasured the blond against his will. Matt couldn't sit still for long and started fidgeting with his fingers. He wished that he had brought his PSP for something to do.

The sun had dropped below the horizon as they drove to the graveyard. Mello was twisting his body as he moaned for more from B. Matt became more fidgety as the sun began to sink into the earth. The chains binding him to Mello were starting to beg for him to be fucked hard by the blond and only the blond. Mello let out a scream as Beyond pushed him to the ground.

"Does Matty want my little treasure?" the dark fae hissed as the blond laid on his back, legs spread.

"Not want... Need." He put deep emphasis on the word 'need'.

"You see him. Take him."

Mat flung himself at Mello. He immediately positioned his entrance over Mello's hard cock and began riding him. This wasn't an image Near wanted to wake up to. He turned so his back was to Matt, Mello and B. He attempted to get back to sleep but that was impossible with the loud moaning in the background. Mello arched under him as he moaned. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he stared at the top of the limo. When he came, he yelled loudly.

"Oh god! B!"

Matt came soon after Mello, moaning the blond's name at the top of his voice. His seed was soaked up by the red skirt he hadn't bothered to remove. Mello laid there, panting to catch his breath. His eyes unfocused as B chuckled.

"Get off him Matty."

The red head simply nodded and got off of Mello, sitting in the seat next to Near. Mello got up and sat back on B's lap. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"I love you B... With all my heart."

His voice was hollow as if forced to say the words. Beyond smirked as Mello kissed up and down his neck. He was quiet as the car stopped and B pulled him out of the car.

"You two stay close or else you might get your ass killed."

They nodded as they followed closely behind Mello and B. Mello looked like he was in a trance as they went into a set of underground catacombs that held many tunnels. B led the way and soon they entered a room where fae of all kinds were either dancing, eating, drinking or fighting. Orcs caught pixies midflight and bit off their heads just for fun. Near stared in wide-eyed horror at the carnage around them. All of this blood and gore made him feel very uneasy and a little sick to his stomach.

Beyond pushed Mello into the crowd of rowdy creatures and he was stripped of his clothing. The blond made no move to stop them as he was pulled and pushed around by roaming hands that grabbed at him.

"Why did you do that?" Near demanded. He couldn't believe just how truly horrible the unseelie court was.

B looked at Near as he sipped some blood red wine. "He's having fun," the dark fae laughed as Mello came back with scratches going up his milk white thighs from clawed nails digging in. The blond latched onto B, kissing him deeply.

"I'm happy," he said in the same dead voice.

Near's brow furrowed in a mixture of anger at how Mello was being treated and fear of what may be done to him or Matt if the blond so desired. He decided that he would just go and sit in the car until it was time to go. The white haired boy turned and began storming back to the tunnel he thought they had come from. He went through it, trying to remember which twists and turns were right, only to find himself unable to even make it back through the labyrinthine tunnels to the ball, much less out of the catacombs and to the limo that had brought him here. After what he felt was an hour of wandering, Near fell to his knees and gave a long, loud cry of frustration. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder as a voice softly whispered to him.

"Are you lost, little one?"

The voice sounded human and it gave off the feel of something human. The skin was pale and he wore an odd black outfit. The person moved to Near's line of sight as he smiled.

"I don't like this place either. My master brought me along and I got scared and ran," he explained, crouching down to be eye to eye with the pale boy.

Near blinked and seemed to smile out of relief. "Me too..." he said quietly.

"Fairies can be so mean." He stood and offered Near his hand. "I have some water if you want," he said, pointing to a shoulder bag on the floor.

Near shook his head. "No thank you," he said politely. "My master said I'm not allowed to eat or drink anything unless he gives it to me."

He nodded, picking up the bag. "Want to go to the party? I'll show you the way."

Near nodded. "But only so I can get back to my master... What's your name?"

The other boy looked at him with a bit of worry at the question. "I'm called Bibi. What's yours?" It was clear that if Near knew his name, he would be hurt.

"I'm called Near. It's nice to meet you Bibi." He held out his hand for Bibi to shake.

He took the hand in his. The chains connected to his arms clinked together as he shook. "I'll show you the way." He turned, still holding Near's hand and led the way. He was calm and gave off a warm, kind vibe. "Actually, I really don't want to go back. Those creatures scare me."

"Me too... But I think my master will get mad if I don't get back..."

"But I… don't want to be alone…"

He sounded broken. As if he was scared of his master and not the other things. Near couldn't help but sympathize with him. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"I guess I could stay here with you for a while."

He smiled and sat down on the dirt floor. Near smiled back and joined Bibi in sitting on the floor.

"You're really pretty… Like a Seelie fairy."

"Thank you. I definitely like it better there than I do here. The Seelie court, I mean."

He nodded and blushed. "Who's your master?"

"He calls himself Mello. He calls me his little song bird."

Bibi's pretty face scrunched up at the name. "B's pet?"

"...Yeah... You know him?"

"Everyone has heard of them. Mello is a freak of nature that claims pets only to watch them suffer and die."

Near frowned. "Is that going to happen to me and Matt?"

"More than likely. You should try to run."

He looked at the floor sadly. "...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I tried once and when they caught me, Mello ordered that I have to stay with him until the day I die..."

"Maybe if you tell me your name, I could get my master to set you free."

Near shook his head. "As much as I would love to be free from him, I can't leave Matt alone. Besides, Mello's other master, L, is really nice."

"Nice? Those twins are worse than anything in this whole place. L and B kill their own kind every day."

Fear sparked in Near's eyes. He knew that he and Matt had to get away from them and not come back. Bibi's eyes gleamed as he leaned over and took Near's hands in his own.

"Tell me your name and I can help."

"I can't... That's how I got trapped by them..."

"I would never do that to you. We're friends now and friends help friends."

Near still shook his head. "I can't. I just can't."

Bibi wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

"...I know... It's just I've had my trust broken too many times in the past few days..."

"Did they hurt you?"

He nodded. His mind went back to his first night with the fae... And then the night B had placed that curse on his name. Then it went to the fact that he couldn't free himself from this hell and his stolen love. A dark smirk curled over Bibi's lips before falling back into concern.

"Drink some water," he said, taking out a bottle of water.

"...I can't unless my master gives it to me..."

He nodded in understanding. He took Near's hands once more, holding them against his chest.

"I'll find a way to help you. I promise."

His smile faded quickly as a shadow fell over them. Near smiled and thanked Bibi just as the shadow covered them. Bibi was jerked up by his arm as a dark haired elf pulled at him. The pale boy jumped away, fearing he may be hurt by the dark haired elf as well.

"What the hell are you doing Bibi?"

"He was only helping me find my master..." Near said, trying to help his new friend.

The elf glared as his sharp nails dug into Bibi's arm, causing blood to well up on the sleeve of his shirt. Tear's fell from Bibi's eyes as he was jerked away and down a different hall.

"Go straight and you will return. Bibi has been very bad," the elf hissed as the small boy struggled to break free.

Near gave Bibi and apologetic look as he went down the hall that the elf had specified. He entered the ballroom once more and began searching for Mello and Matt and B. Once Near was gone the elf released Bibi and stepped back. The smaller one smirked cruelly at the tall elf.

"Is he the one you want Bibi?" the elf asked as a second appeared.

"Oh Tithe! I like him and it's so much fun screwing with humans," Bibi said laughing. Tithe looked to his twin as the other elf took his hand.

It took him about five minutes, but Near eventually found the two fae and Matt. Mello was with Matt drinking water and B was talking to a few other fae. The blond was dressed in black silk wrapped around his once naked body. He got up and brought Near a plate of nuts. He was looking normal again unlike before.

"Here, it's okay to eat these. Matt has the water so you can come sit with him."

"Thank you Mello. You aren't mad at me for running off are you?" Near sat with Matt as he took a few nuts to eat.

The blond looked confused. "Running off? No B said you went looking for us."

The white haired boy looked away. "Never mind. Sorry for getting lost..."

"It's fine." Mello moved Near into his lap nuzzling his neck. "It's almost time to go. When we get back what would you like to eat?"

"Would plain noodles be fine?" he asked, not wanting to accidently ask for the fruit of the fae.

"Sure, anything you want."

"What if had asked for flesh apples?" he asked out of pure curiosity. It lit his eyes as he wanted to know.

Mello tilted his head and looked at him confused. "You said you didn't want that."

"I know. I'm just asking 'what if'. For academic purposes, of course."

"No... I won't lose you to the fruit."

"I understand. Thank you Mello."

Near didn't want to lose himself to the fruit either. He knew that only one bite was enough to become addicted, as if it were a drug. Mello kissed his cheek before getting up.

"Let's go. You can sleep in your bed."

"Okay," Near said with a yawn.

Matt took a sip of water and offered some to Near. The white haired boy took it and drank a little. Mello had said it was safe after all. They walked out and to the car. Mello opened the door and got in laying in a seat. Near sat in one seat that was close to Mello while Matt sat on the other side of the blond. The white haired boy laid down and curled up in a bundle of white, closing his eyes for sleep.

They got back to the house where Mello carried Near up to bed. He walked to the room and laid him in bed. The blond undressed and stretched before climbing into bed with him.

"Matty come to bed."

The red head nodded and climbed in after stripping. He laid on Mello's other side and wrapped an arm around them both as they all slept.

"I love..." he kissed Matt's lips then Near's cheek before sleep claimed him. Matt smiled and kissed the blond's lips and fell into a dream of his own.


	5. IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!

I have an announcement to make! All readers of Seen and Unseen, I'm sorry to say that I am moving this story onto Deviant Art where I am actually active, and not forgetting to upload the next chapter of a story for several months. No seriously. That's why I haven't posted chapter 5 yet. Also I've been really busy with work and art projects at home. I'll be uploading the first 5 chapters onto DA today. Infact I just paused after posting ch.1 to put this up.

Don't follow the DA link on my profile at the moment, unless it leads to HaseoKamiya. Then click it. But if it's still kittybella, **don't click**. I moved accounts a few months ago and Haseo is my new account that I actually get on. In fact to make it easier, here's a link: http:/haseokamiya. deviantart. com/ (just get rid of the spaces between the periods or it prolly won't work)

Please look around my gallery, read up on this most epic win story, and maybe send me a watch, fav, or even a llama. Llamas are more than welcome.

Thank you for your time~


End file.
